Le Banni Fleur
by Opaque Opal
Summary: Disney based. First ever HoND fanfic. She's a total Mary-Sue, so approach with caution. When Brielle escapes her angsty life, she runs away and ends up taking refuge in the CoM. But unlike most Sues, she won't end up with a sexy Gypsy king. QuasiOC. R&R!
1. Protection Gone

Brielle wandered the cobbled streets of Paris, shivering from the cold. Not wanting to be a burden to anyone, she left her father to salvage for himself. She knew he wouldn't come looking for her. He had started to drink heavily every night after her mother passed away a month ago. Often he was too drunk to notice that he gambled half of his money away.

Afraid of his debt increasing, he took a knife and cut off most of Brielle's long blonde hair in attempt to get money from a wig dealer. Enraged, she had left him.

Her appearance was average. Her blue eyes were dull, her hair now short. She wore a ragged dress and pieces of cloth bound at her feet for muddled footwear. She also carried her mother's ratty shawl, the one thing she had left of her.

Ominous clouds grew thick overhead as snowflakes fell heavily from them.

Brielle put the shawl over her head, trying to block the wind that was picking up speed. Suddenly, an exceptionally strong gust from behind carried her shawl high above the streets.

"Come back!" she cried angrily, trying to catch it. The current carried it into one of Notre Dame's bell towers. A look of disbelief crept upon her face. She had heard of the rumors of the monster living there, no one had dared ventured into that part of Notre Dame before. Her only source of protection was now gone.


	2. Brielle Meets Frollo

"I don't care what they say about that place, I'm getting my shawl," declared Brielle to herself, heading to the entrance of Notre Dame.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the maple door with her knuckles. After waiting for several minutes, no answer came. _Perhaps I didn't knock hard enough, _she thought.

She began to beat the door with her fists as though in a boxing match. This didn't work, but she kept this up until her knuckles bled. Wincing with pain, she finally tried to open the door.

It gave away to beautiful corridor with stone pillars and a polished floor. Iron candelabras were everywhere, giving a beautiful glow. Brielle looked around with awe.

"What are you doing here?" sneered a voice from the shadows, causing Brielle to jump. A man donning a black, purple and red robe with a matching hat came up from behind her. He had a wrinkled face and a long, pointed nose.

"I-I was just trying to find my shawl," Brielle stammered nervously as he began to pace around her.

"Liar, I know of your kind's ways," he said, glaring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Brielle inquired, glaring at him.

"I know you are an ally of the gypsies, just look at your ratted clothing,"

"I am not! What gives you the right to say that?" she spat.

He gave her a menacing stare before replying, "I am Judge Claude Frollo, and I command you to leave this haven at once!"

"No, not until I get my shawl. The wind carried it up to the bell tower. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to retrieve it and then I'll be on my way," Brielle declared, smirking at the panic in Frollo's eyes.

"No you're not," he growled, grabbing her bony arm, thin from malnutrition.

"Let go of me!" Brielle cried, writhing as he dragged her to the door. Opening it, Brielle noticed the snow had accumulated several inches since she had been last outside. "Set foot on my threshold again, and you will go to the Palace of Justice without question," he derided. And with that, he threw her into a snow pile before locking the door behind him.


	3. Broken Spirit or Broken Bone?

Brielle lay there in the snow for only a few minutes. Shocked at Frollo's apathy towards her, she laid shivering and crying. She then got up, shaking, and started to head for a new safe haven.

It was nearing 8 o'clock and there were still no signs of shelter. The sky grew darker and the snow continued to fall. Brielle's lips were starting to turn blue as she gave a bone-rattling cough. She settled in an alley's dark corner, drew her knees under her chin and hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

The cemetery, which wasn't too far off, was locked and there was no hope of Brielle sleeping by her mother's grave like she had usually done for the past several nights. She missed her mother so much. If she hadn't died, then her father wouldn't have started drinking away his problems. And if he hadn't drunk, she wouldn't be sitting in this dark alley in the late hour of the night.

Before Brielle could stop herself, she buried her face in her knees and sobbed. The overwhelming realization that she was on her own had finally hit her. How was she to survive? She had no where to go; no food, money, job, or an adequate shelter.

Her sniffling and crying only made things worse. She only felt colder as the wind began to pick up again.

"Dammit, mum! Why'd you have to die?" she wailed, her voice lost in the windy gust.

"I thought I told you to get away from this place!" a cruel voice sneered. Brielle gazed up in disbelief. Frollo had followed her right to this alleyway atop a black horse, leering down at her.

"I'm away from your church, so just leave me alone," Brielle stammered, rising to her feet.

"You're still within this area, now go before I make you!" he cried as his horse reared on its hind legs. Brielle screamed, running down the cobbled street. She could hear the thundering clack of hooves as Frollo chased her down. It was difficult running in the wind and cold. Pain seared her chest like a sharp knife, and her cold sure wasn't helping anything. Soon, Frollo was running besides her, a hand reaching for the scruff of her neck. If she wasn't careful, she could be trampled by his horse. Veering out of the way, she made a sharp turn into another alley. Frollo's horse lost control and nearly bucked his master off into a wall. The horse's whinny's drowned out both Brielle and Frollo's cursing.

"Ow! That friggin hurt!"

"You bastard, we've lost her!"

After several moments of waiting, Frollo finally regained control of his horse and it repressed Brielle into silence.

"You may have outrun me this time, gypsy girl. But I will catch you, and when I do, you'll pay," he whispered into the night before drawing his steed to a gallop.

"What have I ever done to him?" Brielle wondered aloud before examining her leg. She let out a shuddered gasp as though she had been doused in cold water.

Her leg was at an odd angle and a bruise was starting to form. Blood was gushing out onto the cobblestones and snow. The sight was making her queasy. Without warning, she vomited on the street, the acrid sting in her throat as the half digested food made its way out of her mouth.

She felt very weak and just wanted to lie down. Avoiding the pool of sick, Brielle crawled as far away from her mess as possible without leaving the alleyway. She had barely gotten a foot away from it when her arms dropped to her sides.

She realized how weak she was becoming. She tried to figure out her last meal, but she couldn't remember. It seemed to require more than half of her energy. Finally, she lost all sense of consciousness and fainted.


	4. Miracle

The storm had started to pick up now, the snow falling more thickly than usual. Sensing the danger, Esmeralda quickly collected her earnings and exited the pub before anyone could stop her. Her goat, Djahli, bleated loudly at her heels. He wasn't acclimated to the harshness of Paris's winters. Lovingly, she picked him up and placed him on her shoulders before drawing her cloak around the both of them.

"I'm sure you'll get something to eat once we're home," she promised Djahli, having to hunch over since he was so heavy. Suddenly, she felt Djahli's weight leave her shoulders as he kicked off and started to run. This caught Esmeralda off guard and she fell into the snow, Djahli heedless to her cursing.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" she scolded, brushing herself off. He was attempting to drag something out of a pile of snow, but Esmeralda couldn't tell what. She pushed him off to the side and felt a wet sleeve. It was soaked to the bone and poorly covered a bony arm. She now knew that a person was underneath.

"Oh my God," she breathed, scooping up the snow in a hasty digging effort. Djahli tried to help too, moving his hooves as fast as he could. With much effort, Esmeralda managed to drag out a girl. Her dress was made of material similar to burlap. Soggy rags covered her feet. Her leg was covered in sticky blood and a ring of frozen vomit outlined her blue lips. She knew this girl, whoever she was, needed help immediately. Thinking quickly, she handed the money sack for Djahli to carry in his mouth. Then, she picked up the girl, who was unsurprisingly light and made her way to the Court of Miracles as fast as she could.

Several minutes later, she was walking through the slushy, half frozen sewer water that covered the catacomb's floor. Torchlight illuminated a stone boardwalk above her, revealing a scrawny man with a purple outfit and black beard.

"Esmeralda, how good to see you!" the man exclaimed jovially, jumping down in front of her.

"Hello Clopin, but I really don't have time to chat," Esmeralda explained hurriedly, trying to make her way past him. He held out his hand to stop her.

"Wait a moment, wait a moment, you do know only _gypsies_ can come here without being executed," Clopin observed, motioning to the girl Esmeralda was holding.

"Yes, but she had passed out in the snow. You've seen how bad it is out there, who knows what could've happened?"

He gave her a quizzical look, mixed with pity and confusion.

"Oh alright, she can stay until she gets better," Clopin sighed. Esmeralda flashed him a quick smile as she dashed pass. Finally, she was in the Court of Miracles.

Dozen of colorful tapestries hung from the stone walls. Tents and dilapidated caravans were everywhere. The gallows stood off to the side, their ropes hanging ominously. She made her way to a small green caravan and attempted to open the door one handed without dropping the girl.

"I've got it," said Clopin unexpectedly, coming up behind her and gently turning the rusty knob. They entered into a cramped room. In the corner on the floor lay a thin mattress, covered in various quilts and furs.

Clopin lifted the blankets for Esmeralda to set the girl down.

"Now, I need you to get me some warm water with a rag and the smallest dresses you can find," she ordered as Clopin was about to reach down and cover her with the blankets.

Djahli snorted, stomping his hoof impatiently on the floor.

"Could you stop that?" Clopin spat, giving the goat a fierce look.

"It means he's hungry, get him something to eat to while you're at it," Esmeralda said offhandedly. Clopin opened his mouth to retaliate and then closed it again. Sighing, he left the caravan to get what Esmeralda wanted.


	5. Caretaker

As soon as Clopin had gone, Esmeralda began to check the girl for any injuries. Her breathing was faint but steady. She started to shiver, despite the warm blankets.

"Dammit, where's Clopin with the clothes?"Esmeralda muttered desperately. As if on que, Clopin entered the caravan. He carried a loaf of bread, a bundle of dresses, and a small dish with a sodden rag.

"Thanks," she said, relieving Clopin of the load.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No, but you're welcome to stay in case I need anything else,"

He glanced at the girl with worry, until Djahli impatiently butted him in the thigh. "Right," he chuckled, giving him a piece of the bread.

Esmeralda took off the girl's wet dress and tossed it in a corner. She then slipped on a simple cloth gown.

"Ugh!" Esmeralda gagged, recoiling in disgust.

"What is it?" Clopin broke in, coming up behind her. Unable to answer, she pointed at the girl's leg. It hung loosely at her side and blood was all over it.

"Here," he said, giving her the dish and rag. Esmeralda gently cleansed the wound. However, the water went from clear to deep red within several minutes.

At last, the blood was wiped away, and the girl's progression towards recovery seemed better. Her breathing was slowly growing stronger, and she'd stopped shivering.

"What should I do now?" Esmeralda inquired, ripping off a piece of the loaf Clopin offered her. "After you've eaten, I say should have a look at that leg," Clopin noted. He had started to take off the girl's rags that resembled shoes when she stirred.

"Esmeralda, she's waking up!"


	6. Pop Goes the Leg

Brielle awoke with her head spinning. Her vision was blurred and even though the lighting was dim, it still felt very bright. She could barely make out two figures crouched near her.

"Can you hear me?" asked a female's voice. It sounded light and far away and somehow it couldn't register in Brielle's brain.

"Barely," she whispered, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her leg.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Brielle yowled, wincing in pain. She slowly opened her eyes again, and found herself looking into the green eyes of a gypsy. She had dark skin and black hair, concern etched on her young face.

"What's your name?" Brielle asked through gritted teeth.

"Esmeralda, and this is Clopin," said the girl, gesturing to a man in the corner Brielle had failed to notice until now. He had dark brown eyes, a black beard, and a purple outfit.

"And what's your name?" Clopin asked

"Brielle Badeau"

"You must be hungry," he said, handing her what remained left of the bread.

"Starving!" said Brielle, immediately perking up. She ravenously ate the bread, even though it was stale.

"Now I need to look at your leg," said Esmeralda after Brielle had finished eating. Reluctantly, she lifted her dress for Esmeralda to asses the damage.

"Wait a minute, what happened to my real dress?" she demanded as Esmeralda tried to figure out why her leg was hanging so limply.

"It's over there in the corner; lucky for you we had some spare dresses lying around," said the gypsy girl, prodding her leg with her finger.

After several minutes, Esmeralda finally was done checking her leg and handed Brielle a small block of wood.

"Put this in your mouth," she commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I think your leg isn't connected to your hip; and I need to pop it back in," Esmeralda explained.

"What?!" Brielle twittered in disbelief.

"It won't hurt as much if you put the wood in you're mouth," said Esmeralda, pushing her sleeves up and grasping Brielle's ankle. Feeling defeated, she finally lay down with the wood in her mouth.

"I'm going to count to three and then I'll pop it back in, okay?"

"Alright," Brielle sighed nervously.

"You ready?"

"I need to hold onto something," Brielle persisted.

Without replying, Clopin willingly knelt by Brielle's side, taking her hand. His fingers were abnormally long, but his hands were warm and burly.

"Now I'm ready," said Brielle, putting the wood back in her mouth and closed her eyes.

"On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

There was a loud pop and the leg was back in place. However, they could barely here it just as Brielle let out a scream, biting into the wood. She squeezed Clopin's hand with all her might.

"You did great! Really great!" Esmeralda bolstered over Brielle's wailing.

"Shhh, it's alright, you're safe now," Clopin assured her, stroking her hair. Brielle started to breathe heavily, her eyes shut tight from the pain. Comforted by Clopin's touch, she began to calm down and dosed off to sleep, heedless of him lifting the wood out of her mouth.

"Will she be able to walk on her leg again?" Clopin asked.

Esmeralda didn't reply immediately.

"I don't know, only time will tell," she said.

He nodded, and then got up.

"It's time I went back to my tent. I will let you know if Brielle will continue to stay here once she heals," stated Clopin before shutting the door.

Esmeralda let out an exasperated sigh. Just because Clopin was their unofficial leader, he always felt the need to have distrust towards outsiders. Afraid that they'd turn the gypsies in, he always made sure to hang them at the gallows by giving them an inadequate trial.

"What do you think, Djahli?" Esmeralda said, suddenly rounding on the goat. "Should she stay?"

He bleated happily, nuzzling his mistress' arm. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I only hope Clopin will think so, too," she prayed, ogling at Brielle's sleeping figure.


	7. Clairvoyant

Esmeralda noticed that Brielle began to twitch in her sleep.

"No, no!" she whimpered, tossing and turning.

"Brielle, it's alright!" Esmeralda yelled, crawling over to her.

Brielle screamed and woke up, shaking. Beads of sweat dripped down her brow.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're alright," Esmeralda soothed, hugging Brielle as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"It was an awful dream…" Brielle cried.

"Tell me what happened," ordered Esmeralda.

Brielle seemed reluctant, but wiped her eyes and told her story.

"I had a dream that I got arrested-"

"By who?" said Esmeralda, cutting her off.

"Judge Claude Frollo," she said before continuing. "Anyways, he ordered me to be executed. My head was forced down and the last thing I heard was 'Release the blade'. Then I woke up."

Esmeralda gave her a funny look before she handed Brielle a handkerchief.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blowing her nose.

"Did you remember anyone else in the dream?" Esmeralda asked.

"No, why does it matter to you anyway?"

"No reason," Esmeralda lied.

Brielle cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Tell me the truth," she commanded, giving Esmeralda a cold stare.

"How about you tell me why you were wandering around Paris in a blizzard, and I'll tell you about your dream's meaning. Do we have a deal?"

She held out her hand, gold bangles hanging from her wrists. Brielle looked at it with uncertainty before shaking it.

"Deal,"

"Let me know when you're ready. We've got plenty of time," Esmeralda stated, starting to count the guilders she had collected earlier.

After several minutes, Brielle told her story. How her mother had died, her dad was a drunk. She had no one to look after her, and how she lost her shawl. How Frollo had kicked her out of Notre Dame. How he had chased her; and he leg had been dislocated before she passed out.

"And now I'm here," she finished twenty minutes later. Esmeralda was deep in thought, choosing her words carefully before telling Brielle her thought.

"I think you might be a clairvoyant," she confessed, putting the guilders in a jar.

"Me? But why?" Brielle squeaked, her eyes wide with skepticism.

"I dunno, your dream just sounds very accurate. Have you had any other dreams like that?"

Brielle sighed, staring at her knuckles.

"Well, once I had one a couple of years before my mum died. I saw her coughing, and she wouldn't stop. I called for help but no one was around. Then she spat out blood and collapsed."

"And how did she die?" Esmeralda asked.

Brielle was fighting back tears, staring at her knuckles again.

"She died exactly like she did in my dream," she whispered as her tears fell silently.

Esmeralda stared at her with a mixture of horror and empathy

"I dunno how I can," she continued, wiping her eyes again. "I mean, I had the dream two years before she died,"

"So you can figure out how people will die, but not when?"

"I think so," said Brielle shakily.

"Can you tell me how I'm going to die? Or Djahli?" Esmeralda asked, looking scared. Upon hearing his name, Djahli cocked his ears, quivering in her lap.

"I don't know, maybe if I hold your hands I can figure it out," Brielle suggested.

Esmeralda eagerly held them out, gold bangles dangling from them. Brielle took them and closed her eyes.

She felt as if she was being electrocuted and she couldn't let go of Esmeralda. Immediately, a vision flashed in front of her closed eyes. She saw Esmeralda tied to a pyre and it was set afire. The flames slowly engulfed the gypsy and she let out a scream as the fire licked the flesh off her skin.

Brielle opened her eyes and let go of Esmeralda, trembling at what she had just witnessed.

"What was it? What did you see?" she asked abruptly. Brielle struggled for words; her mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

"Umm, you die after you drown in the Seine," Brielle lied.

"Oh," she said, looking crestfallen.

"Don't feel bad, it might not happen at all," Brielle soothed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Could you do Djahli now?" Esmeralda demanded hopefully. The goat gave her a fearful look before he glared at Esmeralda.

"It doesn't work on animals," she said quickly, unsure if it was the truth

"Alright, we'd better get to bed then," she remarked, changing the subject. She crawled under the furs next to Brielle while Djahli curled up at their feet like a regular house cat.

"G'night," Brielle yawned, rolling over so that Esmeralda faced her back.

"Good night," she replied. Within minutes, both the gypsy and the goat were asleep, leaving Brielle to muse about everything that happened upon leaving her father's.

_Let's see: I've been nearly killed by both Frollo and the cold, dislocated my leg; only to have it popped back, rescued by Esmeralda, and burdened with the ability to foresee death_. _Now on top of that, I just saw the person sleeping next to me get burned at a pyre_.

She could hear Esmeralda's steady breathing in her ear. Comforted, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Trainer and a Friend

**My longest chapter so far, so hopefully those who wanted the chapters longer are happy.**

Brielle was sleeping soundly when she awoke to Esmeralda shaking her shoulders.

"C'mon, you need to get up!" she commanded. Disoriented and crabby, Brielle sat up and tried to walk.

"You should take it easy, don't try to force recovery," Esmeralda noted as Brielle was stumbling around the caravan, Djahli watching with amusement.

"No, I'm fine!" insisted Brielle, wobbling unsteadily. She regained her balance and stepped out of the caravan carefully. Other gypsies gazed at her with either astonishment or mistrust. Luckily, Esmeralda came to her aid and helped her walk around.

"You're doing great!" she encouraged, watching her walk about with increasing strength. Djahli skipped by her side, trying to steady her in case she fell.

"I see you're making progress," said a voice in Esmeralda's ear. She spun around, staring into Clopin's eyes.

"I need to talk to you in private," he whispered. She nodded, hurrying over to Brielle as she started to fall.

"Clopin needs to talk to me for a minute, could you stay here and watch Djahli?" she asked.

"Of course I can," Brielle accepted, cradling the goat as she sat on the cobblestones. He bleated happily, licking her gaunt cheeks.

Smiling, Esmeralda walked back to Clopin, where he beckoned her a little ways away from Brielle and Djahli.

"What do you want?"

Clopin looked abashed, shuffling his feet on the ground.

"Esmeralda, I understand how much you care for this outsider, but I'm afraid there's no way that she can fit into our community. She needs to leave immediately."

Shocked, Esmeralda tried hard not to cry or to rearrange Clopin's handsome face until it looked as deformed as the rumored man who rang Notre Dame's bells.

"But why?" she whined.

"She's recovered, happy, and well fed. What else can we do?" Clopin shrugged in exasperation.

"If you mean hanging her after some stupid trial, then I'll wring your neck," Esmeralda spat.

"She has no value for me, now I want you to kick her out before I do it for you," he threatened.

"I'll strike a bargain with you: if I can make her one of us in a week, will you let her stay?"

Clopin looked thoughtful, stroking his goatee for several minutes.

"All right, but no more that a week!"

He stomped off, grumbling under his breath. Smirking with satisfaction, Esmeralda went back to Brielle, now regaining her lost sleep by using Djahli as a pillow.

Eager not to have his stomach crushed, he skipped over to Esmeralda.

"Ow!" Brielle cried, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Esmeralda chuckled, helping Brielle to her feet.

"Yeah, I think I am. How'd your talk with Clopin go?" she inquired as they headed back to the caravan.

"You can stay as long as you become one of us,"

"I'd love to be a gypsy!" Brielle exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"It's not that easy. First, we need to make you look like one." They finally got to the caravan, splitting a loaf of bread between themselves and Djahli.

"How far do you think you can walk?"

"Not that far"

"Then you're going to have to stay here with Djahli. I'll be back," Esmeralda assured her.

She left the caravan in search of her friend, Fabiana. She lived in a secluded part of the Court of Miracles that few gypsies ever went to. Esmeralda was an acceptation, though. Fabiana had known her mother, and as a result the two women had formed a special bond together.

After a while, Esmeralda had finally reached the caravan. It was one of the few big caravans the Court of Miracles had. Several children were playing outside near a goat pen.

"Look, it's Esmeralda!" cried a small boy eagerly. The other children looked and grinned.

"Esmeralda! Esmeralda!" they chorused, running to her.

"How are things?" a girl asked, hugging her around the midriff.

"Good, is your mother home?"

"Mommy!" another girl cried, running back to the caravan.

"What's all this commotion?" a woman inquired grumpily, side-stepping out of the caravan. She was a beefy woman with long black hair tied back by a long scarf that covered her forehead. Her yellow dress billowed out like a circus tent. Suddenly, she spotted Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda!" she said, her expression changing to happiness.

"Hello Fabiana!" Esmeralda greeted, opening her arms for a hug. Fabiana returned it willingly. However, she was so huge that Esmeralda nearly had her face shoved in Fabiana's plunging cleavage.

"What can I do for you, deary?" she chattered, motioning for her to come inside the caravan.

"I was wondering if you had any extra dresses," Esmeralda wondered, accepting a cup of tea Fabiana offered.

"Hmm, I can't recollect if I do. What kind of clothes are you looking for?"

"Small clothes, to fit a girl a few years younger than me,"

"I think Topaz has some leftover dresses that she doesn't wear anymore. I'll give them to you," she thought aloud, waddling into another room. Topaz was Fabiana's eldest daughter. She had run away from the Court of Miracles when she was twelve. According to Fabiana, she had traveled to the Netherlands and was supposed to come to the Court of Miracles with her husband, brother-in-law, and son in January of 1469.

After several weeks, Fabiana was finally informed that her son-in-law and her son-in-law's brother were hung. As for Topaz and Fabiana's grandson, they were no where to be found.

Twenty years had passed, and Esmeralda could tell that Fabiana was still grieving for the loss of part of her family.

"I haven't touched these in years," Fabiana exclaimed, coming back into the room. She could see the tears in her eyes as she carried an armful of dresses.

"I'm sorry Fabiana, I didn't mean to upset you," apologized Esmeralda, dipping her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Feel free to keep 'em even if they don't fit," she replied indifferently, wiping a tear as she handed Esmeralda the dresses.

"Thanks,"

Esmeralda quickly left, heading back to her own home.

"Esmeralda, is this dress to small?" Brielle asked as Esmeralda entered the caravan. The dress was form-fitting in all areas, the sleeves digging into her shoulders.

"_Where _did you find this? And isn't it obvious that this doesn't' fit you?" she cried in exasperation as she attempted to slip the dress off over her head.

"I found them in a pile," she said, pointing to the floor where a bunch of other dresses lay. "And I wasn't sure! It looked like it'd fit!" she added irritably.

Esmeralda suddenly remembered that Clopin had gotten the dresses when she had ordered him to last night. Sighing, she noticed all the dresses were too small.

_Oh well, I'll use them to make a cloak for Brielle if she manages to become one of us_ she thought, handing Brielle a dress.

"This is too big," whined Brielle after she had gotten over her head. Rolling her eyes, Esmeralda took it off.

An hour later, Brielle had finally chosen a dress. It was green skirt and a pink top with matching cap sleeves.

"It looks lovely on you, now to accessorize," claimed Esmeralda. She took the dress Brielle had tried on earlier and ripped the skirt. She then tied the blue cloth around her forehead. She then gave her some silver bangles, several old rings, and an earring.

"Perfect!"

"Now what do we do?" Brielle inquired, stroking her short hair.

"We go into the city and entertain for money, but first we'll see your reflection in the Seine," Esmeralda proclaimed, gathering her tambourine.

"Cool," said Brielle happily, picking Djahli up. The three left the caravan, ready to leave the Court of Miracles.

"Hello, Clopin! I look like a gypsy now!" Brielle pointed out as she and Esmeralda walked past him.

Dumbfounded, Clopin could only goggle at Brielle as she skipped merrily along, Djahli trailing behind. Observing Clopin, Esmeralda could only give a flirtatious wink, smile and wave as she ran to catch up with Brielle.


	9. Hope and Despair

"Esmeralda, why do we have to crawl through this tunnel?" Brielle whined. For nearly five minutes, she, Esmeralda, and Djahli had been crawling in a stone tunnel.

"Because, it's a secret way out of the Court of Miracles," she explained, continuing on.

"My knees are killing me! Why do we have to do this?" she cried exasperadley. Djahli butted her from behind to urge her forward.

"Do you want to get caught by Frollo or your father?" snapped Esmeralda. Brielle didn't reply, staring at her hands.

"I thought not, so we're going to keep going,"

At long last, they finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. Crawling faster, the three stepped out onto the sandy banks of the Seine.

"I want to see my reflection now!" Brielle exclaimed.

She ran to the edge of the slowly moving water. Esmeralda held back, wary of the grim prophecy. Several minutes later, she was done admiring her new look and headed back to Esmeralda and Djahli.

Paris was bustling, people hurrying to buy bread or to visit with friends. Notre Dame's bells chimed to mark midday, and Brielle remembered with a sinking feeling that her shawl was somewhere in there. _Even if I try to get it, it won't work. Frollo would kill me for sure _she thought. The two stopped in a corner about two miles short of Notre Dame.

"Do you know how to play a tambourine?" Esmeralda asked Brielle.

"No,"

"Can you dance? Sing?" she pressed.

"Maybe with practice," Brielle shrugged, looking hopeless. Esmeralda could sense her uneasiness.

"It's easy, just shake the tambourine and occasionally tap it," she assured. Still uncertain, Brielle reluctantly took the instrument. She winked at her, and Brielle started to play. Djahli skipped about at her feet. Esmeralda had placed a collection hat near them and started to dance in a seductive manner.

Men were intrigued, dropping coins into the hat. Brielle couldn't help but notice while some people wanted to be near Esmeralda, others hurried away. Some shot the girls a glare of disgust. Suddenly, a little boy broke from his mother's grasp.

"Jacques! Come back!" she cried frantically.

"Goat!" the boy cheered, hugging Djahli around the neck. He looked content, licking the Jacques' cheek.

"Ew! Get away from that fleabag! It's diseased!" Jacques' mother spat in disgust. The boy looked shocked as his mother dragged him away, shooting Esmeralda and Brielle a scathing look.

Brielle noticed how Esmeralda looked like she wanted to strangle the woman. However, she controlled herself and continued to dance. Not wanting to press the issue, Brielle tapped the tambourine again.

Djahli began to skip but immediately stopped, bleating in warning. He ran to Brielle, tugging at her skirt in attempt to dragging her away.

"What is your problem?" she hissed. Suddenly she saw what Djahli was so frightened about. Frollo was coming towards them in conversation with a man Brielle couldn't recognize.

"Esmeralda!" Brielle whispered loudly, jerking her head to the men. Horrified, she scooped up the hat and ran around the corner.

"Hold this," she ordered, handing Brielle a purple cloak and the money as Djahli jumped on her shoulders with a pipe in his mouth. She helped put the cloak over Esmeralda and then she crouched in between her legs. They held their heads down, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Brielle could see the tips of the men's robes as they paused nearly a foot in front of them.

"Really, Monsieur Badeau, I don't see what you're trying to tell me," Frollo simpered. Brielle gasped and Esmeralda clapped a hand to her mouth, silencing her.

"'S my daughter, sir, she's run away nearly two days ago," her father slurred. _It's amazing he cares about me now that I'm gone and it takes him two days to figure it out_ Brielle thought with anger, scenting the stale scent of burgundy.

"You shouldn't worry about her. She's obviously in God's hands now,"

"Please, let me just give you some information about her," Badeau pleaded.

"Very well, tell me everything you can," Frollo said, giving in at last.

"Her name's Brielle. Blonde hair, blue eyes, scrawny for her age…"

Brielle took Esmeralda's hand off her mouth and slowly raised her head, awaiting Frollo's response. He looked panicked, his cold brown eyes as big as Notre Dame.  
"Oh, and she's quite the Catholic," murmured Badeau, a smile creeping across his face.

"A C-C-Catholic?" Frollo stuttered.

"Yes, whenever she was angry she'd run to Notre Dame and claim sanctuary for a few days," Badeau chuckled.

"I've seen her, not to long ago. She was wandering the streets and I chased-- I mean _offered _to have her stay with me," he sneered, catching himself.

"Good God!"

"But she refused, and I haven't seen her since. Such a lively thing," Frollo mourned, pretending to wipe a tear.

Brielle rolled her eyes, knowing the truth. She could never let her father or Frollo knew she was there. If they were caught, it meant trouble for both her, Djahli, and Esmeralda.

"Very w-well, I-I-I live near _Le Poisson Atelier," _said Badeau shakily.

"Once again, I will keep her in my prayers," Frollo said with false sympathy, putting his hand on Badeau's shoulder.

"Good day to you then."

Badeau walked off, leaving Frollo alone. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally left. She made to whip the cloak off, but Esmeralda stopped her.

"Wait a few minutes," she whispered in her ear. They waited, and Esmeralda finally gave the ok to take off the cloak.

"I thought they'd never leave," Brielle exclaimed, noting how the sun had started to set.

"We should get back now, but let's go to the bakery first," Esmeralda said, leading Brielle and Djahli to it.

"What can I get for you, mademoiselle?" asked the baker. He was a beefy man with flour covering his entire shirt front.

"Three baguettes, please."

Brielle watched with interest as the baker kneaded the dough and slid it into the oven. The bakery was soon filled with the heavenly aroma of freshly baked bread.

"That'll be nine guilders," the baker said, handing Brielle the loaves. Esmeralda paid and then asked, "Can you spare any change?"

Brielle looked confused, but the baker nodded and beckoned them to a carpet on the floor. He lifted it to reveal a hidden trapdoor. Opening it, they found not only several gypsies, but a secret way back into the Court of Miracles.

"Now get inside before anyone sees," the baker exclaimed looking over his shoulder. Esmeralda cradled Djahli and jumped in. Brielle, holding their food, followed after. There was barely any room to move and darkness closed over their heads as the trapdoor was shut.

"I can't see!" Brielle whined, pinned to the wall by several obese men. She felt Esmeralda's hand grab her wrist and steer her to a small opening in another wall.

"C'mon," she whispered. They crawled down the tunnel with extreme difficulty, now bearing money and food. At long last, the tunnel began to ascend and they were met by another trap door. Listening for any signs of danger, they waited for a few minutes. Djahli grew impatient and cried loudly.

"Shut up!" Brielle cried in fear, ignoring the butt she received on her elbow. The trapdoor opened, spilling in a lot of light.

"There you two are!" a voice cried jovially. Squinting, Brielle could barely make out Clopin's lanky figure. He reached in and pulled them out one by one.

"You even look like a gypsy now!" he noted, staring at Brielle's new appearance.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blushing.

When she wasn't looking, Esmeralda flashed her toothy smile at Clopin, who responded with a shrug. _Maybe there's hope after all_, Esmeralda thought.

"C'mon Esmeralda, We have to count our guilders!" Brielle exclaimed, running to the caravan with Djahli at her heels.

"I told you she'd work out fine!" Esmeralda taunted to Clopin when Brielle was out of earshot.

"You still have six days, and while her wardrobe is certainly acceptable, she needs to be an entertainer. I want to know her talents by tomorrow," reminded Clopin before sauntering off.


	10. For the Better

"Brielle?" Esmeralda called, wandering the Court of Miracles. They were supposed to meet Clopin in five minutes for his inquiry on her talents.

"I'm right here!"

Looking up, Esmeralda saw Brielle doing pull-ups on the gallows.

"Aaargh! You're going to hang yourself! Clopin needs to see you now!"

Ignoring Brielle's stammers, she pulled the girl down, grabbed her wrist, and they ran to a silk tent not to far off from Esmeralda's caravan.

"We're here," said Esmeralda breathlessly, clutching a stitch in her side. Looking up from several papers on a table not too far off from the floor, Clopin gestured them to several pillows on the floor.

"Ah yes, Miss Brielle Badeau," he simpered, grinning toothily at her. Brielle looked awkward, shifting on her pillow.

"Do you posses any-er, _natural gifts_? Or talents?"

"I can play the tambourine, sing, and dance…" she said, ticking them off one by one on her ringed fingers.

"Most of us can already do that," said Clopin, uninterested. He continued to question her. "What about natural talents, something you've had ever since you were born?"

Esmeralda started to make slashing motions across her wrists, trying to hint about Brielle's clairvoyance. Brielle and Clopin gave her quizzical looks. Ignoring them, she continued to make air motions of slitting herself across the wrists, throat, even pretending to hang herself. After what seemed like hours, Brielle finally caught on.

"Oh! Yes! I can foresee how people die!" she exclaimed.

"Do you have any proof?" Clopin asked. Brielle was lost for words, staring at her skirt.

"Yes, she has mine!" Esmeralda blurted. A look of horror came across Brielle's face, shaking her head in protest.

"How so?"

"She told me just yesterday I was to drown in the Seine. And low and behold when Djahli got caught in the current, I jumped into save him. But it was too strong and I nearly drowned," she lied.

"I always thought you were a good swimmer--" began Clopin suspiciously.

"She is," Brielle cut in, "But the current was really too strong, but she was saved by some passing fisherman," she finished.

Clopin eyed her with disbelief.

"Very well. But just to be sure you aren't lying--" he said, taking out a long white bone.

"I'd like you to tell me how this person died," he smirked.

Nervously, Brielle picked up the bone.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"My mother. I know exactly how she died, so if it turns you're wrong, you have to leave and never come back."

Esmeralda opened her mouth in protest, but he gave her a warning stare and she fell silent.

"Now," he continued, "If it turns out that you can figure out how she died, you are allowed to stay with no further questioning."

He leaned forward, twiddling his thumbs.

"You can do it," Esmeralda encouraged, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Gulping, Brielle squeezed the bone as hard as she could and closed her eyes. All at once, flashing colors appeared in her mind. She saw a scrawny woman with the same, long nose as her son. In the corner sat a boy, who looked like a younger version of Clopin. There was a knock at the door, and Clopin's mother had a frightened look on her face.

"Open up! By order of the Palace of Justice!" commanded a voice.

"Quick, get inside. Don't come out, no matter what," she hissed, grabbing the boy and stuffing him in a cupboard. There was a final knock and the door burst open. Several uniformed men surrounded Clopin's mother and bowed their heads as a hooded figure came in.

"Word on the streets is that you're sheltering gypsies," sneered the voice under the hood.

"That's not true," Clopin's mother spat as she her hands were bound.

"Silence, you wench!" the hooded figure yelled, slapping her across the face. She careened backward onto the floor. Cowering, she gaped in fear as the man unsheathed a knife and whipped off his hood. Brielle let out a gasp, still closing her eyes. The man was a younger version Judge Claude Frollo.

"Search the area," he ordered, and the soldiers started to ransack the room.

"I got one!" exclaimed one of the soldiers, holding Clopin up by the scruff of his neck.

"Seems like luck just wasn't on your side today," Frollo sneered. And with that, he slashed the knife across her throat.

"No!" Clopin wailed, watching as his mother choked in her own blood. She finally collapsed on the flagged stone floor.

"Cuff the boy," said Frollo, readjusting his hood as he exited the room. Clopin looked fearfully as a man reached for his cuffs. Acting fast, he aimed a punch at his captor's nose. Reeling in pain, he collapsed into the wall. Dodging the other soldiers and Frollo, he ran down the streets.

"Get the boy!" Frollo cried as he mounted his horse. The other men pursued on foot, Clopin running as fast as he could. He finally lost them, panting heavily at what he had seen. Not wanting to see anymore, Brielle finally let go of the bone and opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"What did you see?" Esmeralda asked, noting Brielle's clammy hands and pale face.

"Clopin's mother—she was murdered by Frollo. He slit her across the throat. And he witnessed the whole thing," she quaked, pointing a trembling finger at Clopin, who had tears in his eyes.

"She's right," he sniffed, wiping his eye.

"What happened to you after you escaped?" Brielle questioned, trying not to cry herself.

"Fabiana and Topaz had found me. They took me in. As for my mother, she was placed in a special chamber where she stayed until she rotted. Her bones were used for other fortune tellers, but I managed to get this one."

"So she's allowed to stay?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yes. Because a few hours ago, I had a chat with Fabiana. She informed me that she has had no contact with Brielle nor has she told anyone about how I came here. As for Topaz, we all are aware of her fate,"

"What happened to Topaz--" Brielle began.

"It's getting late," Esmeralda butted in, "We should be going. Thank you, Clopin."

The two hurried out of the tent before he could question Brielle any further.

"I can't believe you passed!" Esmeralda cried in joy, hugging Brielle and swinging her around.

"Me neither, but how did Topaz die?" Brielle asked.

"No one knows. She, her husband, brother-in-law, and son were trying to come here twenty years ago. However, they were caught. The husband and brother-in-law were hung. We never found out what happened to Topaz and her son, though," said Esmeralda dejectedly.

"And who's Fabiana?" Brielle pressed.

"One of my old friends. She lent you the dress you're wearing. It used to belong to Topaz when she was younger."

"I have something to tell you," Brielle said, hanging her head.

"What is it?" she asked as Djahli came out of no where.

"I didn't _really _see you drown in the Seine. You were being burnt alive," she confessed. Ignoring Esmeralda's look of shock, she continued, "I know it's wrong to lie, but I wasn't sure if you could be faced with the truth. I'm sorry."

Esmeralda continued to look at her.

"It's alright. I understand why you did it. But I want to let you know that you can be honest with me about anything," she assured Brielle, giving her a handkerchief.

"Thanks," said Brielle, blowing her nose.

"C'mon, there are still some leftover baguettes we can have."

The girls linked arms, and Brielle finally thought that her life was about to turn around for the better.


	11. Festival of Fools: Part 1

**This chapter's really long! 8 pages on Microsoft Word! There is some French in this; so for those who can't speak it, I took the liberty of getting the meanings off a translation website. LE BANNI FLEUR means "The Bannished Flower" and L'ABEILLE FÂCHÉE means "The angry bee". **

It had been nearly a week since Brielle became one of the gypsies. She learnt how to dance, sing, and even how to dodge 'Frollo's guards'. Clopin had held training sessions for the past few days, where Brielle had to run from most of the gypsies, including Fabiana.

However, Brielle was too quick for them, and she escaped so often that Clopin eventually gave up.

"You're quite a natural!" Clopin called as Brielle had made an escape from Fabiana's dangerous headlock.

"Thanks!" Brielle returned, beaming

However, even though Esmeralda had attempted to make Brielle fit in, some of the gypsies were still apprehensive. Since she was an outsider and hadn't gotten the usual execution, people weren't sure how to treat Brielle. As a result, Brielle only had Clopin, Esmeralda, Fabiana, and Djahli as her closest friends.

"Don't get so worked up about it, they'll come around," Esmeralda would encourage her if they gave her odd looks before skirting out of her way.

To add to her worries, Clopin was trying to teach her a new dance routine with Esmeralda.

"Why do I have to do this?" Brielle whined as she finished her twirl clumsily.

"Because," Clopin said for the umpteenth time, "the Festival of Fools is in three days!"

Brielle remembered now. She used to attend the ceremonies when she was younger and her mother was alive. Now, she was unsure if she could really do this.

Luckily, Esmeralda was willing to help teach Brielle when Clopin was done practicing with them. On the day before the festival, Esmeralda had woken Brielle early yet again to make sure she got the routine right.

"You got it! You really got it!" she cheered as Brielle had finally ended her twirl elegantly. Beaming, the two decided to go out and get money before the festival started.

"Don't forget your cloak," Esmeralda reminded her.

"I know,"

"And I talked to Clopin last night. You're costume from the dance routine will be in the same tent as mine. Just make sure you put on the _blue _dress," she said as they exited the Court of Miracles through the cemetery.

"I know!" Brielle exclaimed. They were pretty far from Notre Dame (where the Festival would be held), but they agreed to dance in the same corner as last time.

"Oh, hello Esmeralda! Do you mind if I join you?" a man asked several minutes after they got there. Brielle vaguely remembered him as another gypsy named Pierre. However, he didn't live in the Court of Miracles and he carried with him a small bugle.

"Of course not," Esmeralda beamed. Soon, Esmeralda was dancing with the tambourine, Pierre was playing his trumpet. Brielle and Djahli skipped around in seductive manner, luring in several commoners to place coins in the hat they laid out.

They'd been their for nearly an hour when a handsome soldier came along, leading his horse. He had short blonde hair like Brielle and deep brown eyes. Uninterested, he tossed some coins in the hat. She noticed that he was about to walk off when he suddenly stopped and bugged his eyes.

Following his gaze, she saw him look to Esmeralda. Brielle couldn't blame him, but secretly she was tired of how no one had noticed her own beauty. She wasn't as bad looking as the night Esmeralda rescued her. Now, her hair had grown remarkably past her shoulders, her eyes looked brighter, and she had steadily gained some weight so she no longer looked emaciated.

For some reason, Esmeralda and Pierre looked around in fear and tore off. Djahli ran to collect the money, but nearly half of its contents had spilt on the ground. Pierre didn't look back, so it was only Brielle, Djahli, and Esmeralda.

"Where'd you get the money, gypsies?" snarled a voice. Looking up, Brielle saw two heavily armed soldiers. One was stout, while the other had a long brown mustache.

"We earned it!" Brielle lashed out angrily as the stout soldier made a grab from her.

"Of course you earned it!" the mustached one chortled as he lunged for Esmeralda. While Brielle struggled, Esmeralda rammed her foot into her captor's face.

Crying out in anguish, he released her.

"Feisty, eh? Maybe the stocks will calm you down," the stout guard said.

"Run, Brielle!" Esmeralda ordered.

However, Brielle couldn't take in the fact that her friend was about to be captured. Djahli noticed this too, and he butted both guards in the gut. For added measure, Brielle smacked both in the head.

Smirking, Esmeralda stared at them before she took off with Brielle and Djahli.

"Get back here, gypsies!" one of the commanded. Brielle immediately sped up.

"It's okay," panted Esmeralda as they ran around the corner. Peering carefully around the corner, Brielle saw the man who lusted for Esmeralda earlier had his horse sitting on top of the mustached guard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Really, it was an accident," said the blonde haired stranger. Brielle had a nagging feeling that he had done it purposely so they could get away. Stifling her laughter, she and Esmeralda took the opportunity to run several blocks.

"Make way for the Captain!" called the stout guard. Exchanging worried looks, they immediately hurried under their cloaks. Once the coast was clear, Esmeralda stared after the kind stranger.

"Whoa, that was close!" Brielle breathed. She noticed that Esmeralda didn't look alright.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Esmeralda. But she sounded as if someone else was speaking for her.

"Why don't you go to the tent? I'll meet you there," she suggested.

"Okay," Brielle said, taken aback.

Confused, Brielle set off on her own. She hoped that she wasn't fanaticizing about that Captain who'd helped them.

"He's good-looking, I'll give her that," Brielle murmured to herself. "But she knows that we can't lust after him! He's the leader of the very people who try to attack us!"

She was so busy mumbling under her breath that she bumped into Clopin.

"Having a nice conversation?" he teased. Startled, she saw that he wasn't in his usual purple outfit. Instead, he wore a jester suit and pink mask.

Realizing that he was being sarcastic, she merely nodded.

"Right, the festival starts soon. You're tent is over there," he said, pointing to an orange stripped tent.

"Thanks."

Hurrying amongst civilians and other gypsies, she finally reached the tent. She had barely set foot in there when Esmeralda was right behind her.

"How did you--" she began.

"Djahli and I saw you come in," said Esmeralda. They had to undress quickly, but Brielle was still a bit cautious. Even though they were behind a curtain, Brielle had a strange feeling that someone could barge in at any moment.

"That Captain was awfully handsome, wasn't he?" Esmeralda remarked as she threw her dress into the corner.

"Uh, sure," Brielle choked out. Her best friend was standing stark naked in front of her, and the sight scarred her. _She does have a great body; I'll give her that_ she thought.

"Its okay, what happens in this tent, stays in this tent," she winked. Laughing nervously, Brielle slowly let her dress fall down.

Brielle was just about to reach for her robe when it happened. A startled cry rang throughout the tent as the curtain shielding her and Esmeralda from Djahli came crashing down.

She let out a high pitched scream, struggling to cover herself.

"Hey!" Esmeralda began angrily, spinning around. She saw how the person was trying to crawl slowly away. It looked as if he were limping.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too!" he mumbled, shielding his face.

"Bet you were," Brielle muttered darkly. Esmeralda shot her a scathing look before she continued to question the stranger.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, really, I'm fine," the stranger assured, trying to back away.

"I just want to see!" Esmeralda said.

"No!" the stranger cried as she whipped off the hood. Choking down her gasp of shock, Brielle could see why. His nose was upturned like a pig's, his crooked teeth jutting out of his mouth. He had a hump protruding over his eye. Whether it worked or not, Brielle couldn't tell.

"No harm done, just be more careful, okay?" Esmeralda soothed as she led him out of the tent.

"I-I will!" he stammered in thanks. Brielle could see how he walked crookedly, as if one leg was bigger than the other.

"Great mask, by the way!" Esmeralda called after him as he left. Closing the tent, she undid her robe and resumed getting dressed.

"Does this happen _every _year?" Brielle asked, still in shock.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You get people like that all the time," she said, waving her hand indifferently. Still, Brielle didn't feel reassured. _He probably saw me naked, he probably saw me naked_ she thought to herself over and over again.

"How do I look?" Esmeralda said after a few minutes. She was wearing a red and purple dress with a gold tiara in her raven hair.

"Amazing!" she breathed, staring in awe.

"Esmeralda, you've got two minutes!" said a hurried voice outside.

"I know Fabiana!" Esmeralda said, recognizing the voice instantly.

"What about me? What am I going to do?" Brielle squeaked out of nervousness.

"You'll do fine, remember what I taught you," she encouraged.

"Esmeralda, you're next!" Fabiana urged.

Without another word, she rushed out of the tent. It was only Djahli left in the tent with Brielle now.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" she wailed to the goat, picking him up. He let out a startled bleat, but then began to calm down when he realized that she was only nervous.

"Brielle, you're on in five!" Fabiana said over the cheers as Esmeralda's dance was done.

Nodding nervously, she could hear Clopin in the distance say how there would one more dance before the King of Fools would be crowned.

"How'd it go?" she asked Esmeralda as she reentered and began to change into a black and yellow dress.

"Great," she said, "and I made fun of Frollo," she added in afterthought.

"FROLLO'S OUT THERE?!" Brielle shrieked.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Esmeralda assured.

Brielle thought that she was going to have a heart attack. Why would _Frollo_, of all people, be there?

"Brielle, come with me now!" Fabiana shrieked, grabbing Brielle's arm.

"See you out there!" Esmeralda called from the tent. Smiling weakly, she followed Fabiana under a wooden stage that had been constructed in the middle of the stage.

"Now, get into you're position!" she whispered as Clopin announced the dance. She climbed onto the platform and stared up at the open sky above her.

"Nervous?" she asked.

Brielle could only nod, she felt her stomach churn. Could she really do this?

"Good luck!" Fabiana said, putting both thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Brielle crouched in her split and waited for the signal from Clopin.

"And now introducing, the duo of dance; LE BANNI FLEUR AND L'ABEILLE FÂCHÉE!" Clopin shouted to the crowd.

She closed her eyes and felt the platform she was sitting on rise. Ready or not, she had to perform this dance. And now, for the first time, she felt like she was ready.


	12. Festival of Fools: Part 2

She crouched in her split, aware that everyone was staring at her as pink smoke wafted around her. She slowly raised her head, winked, and then began to dance.

She spotted Frollo sneering at her, his nose turned up in disgust. Brielle couldn't tell if he recognized her or not. She moved her stomach like a worm and Esmeralda popped up next to her as colored smoke evaporated into the air.

Making buzzing noises, she lashed out her hands at Brielle. Pretending to cower in fear, she fell to the floor. Esmeralda responded by lifting her and they grasped wrists, twirling around. Brielle concentrated on giving the dramatic hateful look to Esmeralda. They then collected spears Clopin provided them into the stage and began to dance on it.

The men whooped as Brielle seductively moved her hips up and down the pole while Esmeralda twirled around it. They then did cartwheels, twirled in the air, and landed in a split.

Breathing heavily, Brielle held her position as the crowd applauded loudly. She could've sworn that it was louder then the cheers Esmeralda got. Shakily, she got to her feet and went with Esmeralda behind a purple screen embedded with gold stars and a moon.

"You were BRILLIANT!" praised Esmeralda and Fabiana, hugging her.

"Thanks," Brielle replied humbly.

"Now, c'mon, we just got to decide who's going to be the King of Fools."

Esmeralda led her back outside before Brielle could ask if there could be a queen.

She helped a costumed figure on the stage and noticed Esmeralda help up the stranger that burst into their tent earlier. After half a dozen people or so were on stage, Esmeralda whipped off the mask.

"What do we think, folks?" Brielle asked as the man made an ugly face.

The crowd responded with boos and Djahli came out from no where, butting him into the mud. There was no luck with the other contestants. They finally reached the stranger Esmeralda pulled up. Djahli ran away, bleating in fear. Esmeralda reached to pull off his "mask", but nothing came off. She and Brielle gasped in shock, realizing the ugly features where in fact his face.

They backed away, just in time them to hear a frightened man cry out "It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame!"

She now realized why Frollo hadn't wanted her to get her shawl. He had mixed look of anger and shock as well. The monster buried his face in his hands as Clopin took over, turning everyone's shock into joy as he was crowned the King of Fools. Humbly, he was crowned and robed.

"Our part's done, we can go now," Esmeralda whispered in her ear. They hurried off the stage and went back to their tent. The cheers from the crowd grew fainter as the reentered and changed back into their street clothes.

"I can't believe that happened," Brielle said sadly as she removed her tiara. Esmeralda didn't need words to explain.

"Don't feel bad, no one was expecting that."

Suddenly, they heard roars of laughter from outside. Esmeralda went to look.

"I don't believe it! This has gone far enough!" she said angrily, storming out. Brielle was about to ask what she was so angry about, but the words never came out. The bell ringer had been tied down on a rotating platform, spinning out of control as people threw various produce at him.

Horrified and close to tears, she followed after her as Djahli trailed at her feet. The crowd went silent as Esmeralda walked up the steps. Djahli tried to follow, but Brielle grabbed him. She soothed words of comfort to the bell ringer that Brielle couldn't hear. Then, the most amazing thing happened. She untied her sarong, knelt beside him, and wiped a squashed tomato off his cheek. The silence was broken when Frollo told her off.

"Get down from there at once, gypsy!" he ordered.

"Just as soon as I free this poor creature," she said, retying her sarong.

A look of fury flashed across his face as she reached up her leg and pulled out a knife, cutting the bell ringer's bonds.

"How dare you!" Frollo spat.

"You mistreat this creature the same way you treat us gypsies!" Esmeralda retorted. The crowd gasped. This was too much for Brielle. She hastily dropped Djahli and rushed to Esmeralda's defense.

'Who the hell are you?" Frollo called to Brielle.

"Brielle Badeau!"

The crowd gasped as a man stumbled forward, crying out drunkenly "Brielle! Is that you, babe?"

"That's my father!" Brielle whispered to Esmeralda fearfully.

"You'll pay for your insolence, the both of you!" Frollo roared.

"You're lucky I have no money, because I wouldn't pay anyway!" Brielle replied as Esmeralda took the bell ringer's jester hat and threw it on the ground. The crowd cheered. Soldiers atop gray horses surrounded Brielle and Esmeralda, waiting to arrest them.

"Do something!" Brielle murmured hurriedly, tugging on her sleeve.

To her astonishment, Esmeralda started to cry, pulling out a kerchief.

"It's okay, don't cry," Brielle soothed, patting her shoulder. She then stopped, grabbed Brielle's wrist, and sneezed. They disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and they wound up by the gallows.

"How did you--" Brielle began, dumbfounded.

"There they are!" cried the guards.

They took off, with no where to land but the crowd. Knowing she couldn't stop, she followed Esmeralda in suite as she jumped off the platform. Surprisingly, the crowd passed them along and stepped out of the way as the guards tried to do the same. After carrying them some distance, their carriers set them gently on the ground.

"Got you now!" said a guard gleefully, grabbing Brielle by the hair.

"That's what you think!" Esmeralda said. She leapt onto a hanging cage, swung back, and bowled the guard over. Brielle was whisked off her feet and had to run on top of the cage in order to keep it moving. Djahli was ahead of them with a gypsy who sat on a wooden board with wheels.

"Jump!" Esmeralda commanded.

They jumped onto the cart and went slightly slower due to their weight. Brielle felt that she was going to fall off, having a death grip around her friend's waist. Suddenly, an empty hay cart stood in their way. They flew off it twelve feet, Brielle screaming at the top of her lungs.

They landed with a loud thud as the wheels broke.

"Thanks," Brielle said gratefully to their helper, running around in circles. She watched Esmeralda pull down the pants of a man on stilts, catapulting their pursuer to an unknown destination.

The crowd was getting rowdier now, enjoying this form of violent entertainment. Three horsemen came at them now. Brielle grabbed the helmet that fell off the catapulted soldier and threw it at them with all her might.

Smirking as it hit one of them in the face, she ran as fast as she could as two other guards chased after them on horse.

She screamed, but apparently the guards were distracted as they accidentally destroyed Frollo's private booth. They reached the stand where some gypsies were playing instruments and two stilts men helped them and Djahli on top of it. Giving a final bow to the happy crowd, Esmeralda pulled a sheet around them, twirled, and they disappeared into an alley just by Notre Dame.


	13. Inside Notre Dame

"How did we _do _that?" Brielle asked yet again as it started to rain.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret. Put your cloak on."

She hurried under it and followed Esmeralda as the rain came down steadily harder. She seemed confused as people bustled around them. Gently poking her elbow, she gestured to Notre Dame. As quickly as they could, they stepped inside the cathedral.

"Isn't it beautiful?" breathed Brielle as she noticed Esmeralda staring around in awe. It was eerily quiet and their footsteps echoed on the stone walls.

Suddenly, there was a clank of armor as Esmeralda threw a man behind them onto the ground. She could vaguely remember him as the man who saved them from the guards.

Esmeralda had taken his sword from his sheath and held it just below his chin.

"Esmeralda, no! He saved us earlier!" she protested, trying to pull her back.

"Just give me a chance to apologize!" he pleaded.

"For what?" she sneered.

In response, he kicked her to the ground and got his sword back.

"You conniving, sneaky, son of a--" Brielle spat, clenching her fists.

"We're in a church you know," the man pointed out.

In response, Esmeralda took a candelabrum and started to fight the man with it.

"Guys, could you just stop?" Brielle begged over their flirtatious and teasing insults.

"Touché!" he said as Esmeralda smacked him in the face while Djahli butted him in the stomach.

"He doesn't take kindly to soldiers," Esmeralda said.

"I've noticed. My name is Phoebus by the way. It means Sun God."

She, Esmeralda, and Djahli exchanged looks of boredom.

"And you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda inquired.

"No," said Phoebus, giving her a quizzical look.

"So you're not arresting us?" Brielle asked in disbelief.

"I can't, at least not in here."

"So what do you want?" Esmeralda said as she put the candelabra down.

"I'd settle for your names."

"I'm Esmeralda, and this is Brielle."

Brielle couldn't help but notice that they were attracted to each other, smiling shyly as they took tentative steps to each other.

"Arrest them!" said a voice.

Spinning around, Brielle saw Frollo storm in with several other soldiers. And to Brielle's surprise, her father was with them.

"Claim sanctuary!" Phoebus hissed under his breath.

"Brielle! You're coming home with me right now!" her father commanded.

"SANCTUARY!" Brielle hollered so loud that it echoed across the room.

"But Brielle--"

"GO!" she shouted.

A mixture of anger, disbelief, and hurt was etched into his face as he stormed out.

"They've claimed sanctuary sir, so there's nothing I can do," Phoebus said modestly as he covered for Esmeralda.

Frollo was not about to give up and was just about to command his men to drag them out when the Archdeacon came in.

"You will not touch them!" he roared, placing a comforting hand on Brielle's shoulder.

"Fine, but if they think they've outwitted me they're wrong!" Frollo spat. "If they set one foot out of this cathedral, they're mine!"

And with that, he stormed out, his soldiers following in suit. Phoebus shot them a sympathetic glance before he was escorted by the Archdeacon.

Panicking, Esmeralda threw open a door.

"Frollo's just given orders. Station a guard at every way out," she overheard a captain telling the soldiers.

She slammed the door angrily and then sunk to the floor in sadness.

"Esmeralda don't worry, we're going to be fine!" Brielle assured her as she sat down next to her.

"If Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong," she shot back.

"It'd be unwise to augment Frollo's anger further," said the Archdeacon, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"How could he allow the crowd to torture that poor boy?" Esmeralda asked him

"And what do they have against people who are different?" Brielle added.

Chuckling, he helped them up.

"You can't right all the wrongs in the world, but there may be someone in here that can."

Confused, Brielle and Esmeralda wandered the cathedral. Once or twice she sworn she could've heard Esmeralda singing under her breath _"God help the outcasts"_. Still in a dreamy stupor, Brielle looked up in amazement as they stood under a round stained glass window. Dazzling sunlight poured in even though it had recently been raining. Brielle felt Djahli brush against her leg. Sadly, Esmeralda hugged him as Brielle hung back.

"What are you doing down here?" a prayer yelled. Startled, Brielle saw the deformed bell ringer knock over a candelabrum as he ran away in fear.

"Wait!" Esmeralda called, chasing after him. Brielle followed her up a spiral stone staircase, panting. The clacking of Djahli's hooves seemed five times louder than normal.

They came onto a stone walkway and into a lofty room with wooden beams.

"I was afraid we'd lost you," Esmeralda exclaimed as she finally caught up with the hunchback. Stammering, he hurried away from them yet again.

"We're sorry for what happened at the Festival!" Brielle said, following him up a ladder.

"If I had known the truth I would've never pulled you up on the stage!" Esmeralda added. However, their words were lost as they came off the ladder. They were standing on a platform with several decapitated statues. A tiny model of Paris complete with figurines lay on a table. Above it, broken glass was hung like a mobile.

"You did all this?" Brielle said, awestruck.

"Yes," the hunchback said humbly.

"If I could do this, I wouldn't be dancing for money," said Esmeralda.

"But you two are wonderful dancers!"

They both got embarrassed, shuffling their callused feet on the wood.

"Thanks," said Brielle shyly, staring at the ground.

"Wait, what's this?" Esmeralda asked, pointing to a cloth-covered lump.

"No, don't!" he cried. She uncovered it to reveal two wooden figures.

"I haven't painted them yet," he finished lamely.

"It's the baker!" Esmeralda chuckled, holding him up.

"These really are good," Brielle exclaimed as she looked at the other figurines laid on the table.

"You're quite a surprising person, Quasimodo," Esmeralda remarked.

_So the hunchback had a name… _Brielle thought.

"Would you like to see the rest of the tower?" Quasi asked.

"Sure," Brielle said brightly.

And with that said, he escorted them around his austere home.


	14. Apperances Can Be Deceiving

"Whoa, this _twice_ the size of our caravan!" Brielle remarked as she, Quasi, Esmeralda, and Djahli stood inside the bell christened 'Big Marie'.

"Hellooooooooo!" Esmeralda called, her voice echoing so loud that Brielle had to cover her ears.

"She seems to like you," Quasi offered. He then led them up another stone stair case. "I've saved the best view for last."

They were standing at the very top of one of the bell towers, having a beautiful view of the sunset by the Seine.

"Oh wow," Brielle exclaimed, picking Djahli to see.

"I could stay up here forever," Esmeralda breathed longingly.

"Well, it's possible with sanctuary," Quasi pointed out.

Brielle realized what that meant.

"So I can't ever leave here?" she squeaked, hastily dropping the goat.

"No."

Sinking to her knees in despair, she held back tears that threatened to spill.

"Well, it's not so bad. You aren't like other gypsies anyway. They're—evil," Quasi finished awkwardly.

"Not all are evil! Who told you that?" Esmeralda asked, crossing her arms.

"My master, Frollo."

Brielle choked back a cross between a laugh and a gasp of shock. Frollo? The jerk who had nearly killed her and murdered Clopin's mother raised such a benevolent creature?

"He saved me and took me in after my mother abandoned me," Quasi explained.

"Yet he isolates you from the world by cooping you up here," Brielle pointed out as they sat on the roof.

"It's because I'm a monster."

Brielle and Esmeralda exchanged looks of skeptics as Djahli watched with interest.

"He told you that?" Esmeralda asked, touching a comforting hand to his crooked back.

He threw up his hands to point out the obvious.

"Give me your hand," she commanded.

Hesitant, he agreed, holding out his callused palm. She studied the lines, explaining that he had a long life, and that he was shy.

"That's funny," she muttered after sometime.

"What?" Brielle and Quasi asked in unison.

"There are no monster lines. So you aren't one."

"So do you still think we're evil?" Brielle questioned.

"Oh no, you both are kind," he apologized.

The first evening stars started to form against the indigo sky as the sun dipped behind the Seine.

"You both helped me, now I'll help you. I can get you out of here without being caught."

"But the cathedral's surrounded by guards!" Esmeralda pointed out.

"We'll climb down," Quasi said, not discouraged by her uncertainty.

"There's no way I'm going down there," Brielle stated, staring over the wall.

"I'll carry you down. Esmeralda can hold you, and you can carry Djahli."

"I'm afraid of heights. I'm better staying up here. Besides, my leg's been bothering me again," Brielle said honestly.

"Are you sure?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yes,"

"Alright. Is it okay with you if she stays?" she said, turning to Quasi.

"Of course."

Brielle watched as Esmeralda tied her handkerchief over Djahli's eyes and Quasi picked her up.

"Good luck!" she whispered as he carried her friends off. Leaning again over the edge, she saw them drop several feet before they disappeared from view. Keeping an eye out for Frollo, she wandered back into the bell tower. Suddenly, she could distinctly hear unfamiliar voices.

"Quasi's quite the Lover-Boy," laughed a jolly voice.

"Hugo, hush. The chemistry of love is quite complex. Simple creatures like us don't even know about it," exclaimed a solemn voice.

"Could you buzzards leave me alone for two minutes?" hollered an aged voice as Brielle heard the flapping of wings. Peering around the corner, she saw that the voices belonged to gargoyles, deep in their conversation to notice she was there.

"What're you doing here?" the solemn voice asked Brielle, suddenly spotting her.

She screamed at the same time another voice called out "Are you alright?"

"Phoebus?" she cried in disbelief.

"I'm looking for your friend, Esmeralda. Have you seen her?" he said casually.

But before she could answer, Quasi came back from his escape mission. Clearly disturbed by Phoebus' presence, he lumbered toward him and forced him down the spiral staircase. He came back after a few minutes, his face flushed with confusion.

"Did Esmeralda and Djahli get out okay?" Brielle asked.

"Yes. She wanted me to go with her. But I refused. Oh, and she gave me this," he said, revealing a woven necklace.

"She never showed me this before," Brielle said, staring at the talisman with amazement.

"Do you know how to read it?"

"No," she sighed.

Reluctantly, he put it back down his shirt.

"The Court of Miracles _is _kind of a sanctuary, though," she remarked. "It was when I arrived."

"How did you get there?" he asked.

"Before I tell you though, I swear that I saw some gargoyles were talking," she confessed, knowing how stupid it sounded.

However, he merely looked amused.

"Don't worry, you're right. Hugo! Victor! Laverne!" Quasi called out. Immediately, three gargoyles came to life in front of Brielle's eyes.

"This is Hugo," he said, indicating the fat, jolly gargoyle, "Victor," the tall, solemn gargoyle inclined its head, "and Laverne." He pointed to the only female, who seemed the most aged out of the others. She also had several pigeons sitting on her shoulders, which she constantly trying to get off.

"How are you, deary?" Laverne asked, shaking her hand. "GET OFF OF ME YOU BUZZARDS!" she hollered in afterthought, taking a wild swipe at the birds.

"F-fine," she stammered, still unsure of what she was seeing.

"_Now _will you tell me about how you became part of the Court of Miracles?" Quasi whined.

"Okay," Brielle said. As she agreed, the gargoyles turned back into stone.

"Wait! Before you do, I just have to ring the evening bells. Would you like to help?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily.

He led her carefully to one of the bells, grabbing the thick rope.

"Now, just stand here," he said, leading her in front of him. "Grab the rope, and follow me."

He planted his feet firmly on the ground and gently tugged up and down. Brielle didn't expect it, and she was lifted off her feet several inches above Quasi's head. Afraid, she clutched the rope for dear life.

"It's okay! I've got you!" Quasi soothed, grabbing her waist and putting her back on the ground.

"I think you should do it," she said shakily.

"You did alright for your first time," he said hastily once he had finished.

"I guess. Do you still want to know how I got to the Court of Miracles?"

"Sure!"

So she started from the beginning, how she left her father and lost her shawl in Notre Dame.

"You mean this?" Quasi asked when she mentioned it, holding up the ratty green thing.

"Yes! That's it! Thank you so much!" she smiled, flinging her arms around him. They soon broke the hug and she went on to tell him how Frollo nearly killed her (in which his eyes grew wide with horror); how Esmeralda saved her, and how she managed to become a gypsy.

"I never thought my master would be so cruel, though," Quasi exclaimed with incredulity.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Brielle said wisely.

"Can you read palms like Esmeralda?" Quasi asked casually. She looked at him, noting how he blushed as he said her name.

"Not as well," she replied. _Please, don't ask what I think you're going to ask_ she thought desperately.

"What else can you do?" he pressed.

"Nothing," she said.

"C'mon there must be something!"

"I can foretell how people die, okay?!" she confessed, tears streaming down her face. It grew eerily quiet, even the birds had stopped rustling their wings. Quasi looked shocked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, looking at the ground.

"No it's alright. You didn't know," she said, softening her tone as she wiped her tears away.

"Can you tell me how I'll die?" he asked timidly.

"Are you sure?" Brielle cautioned.

"Positive. And I want you to tell me everything."

He held out his palms, waiting for Brielle to grasp them.

"Okay," she breathed warily. She took his hands and closed her eyes. She suddenly saw flashes of various images. First, she was looking into the dark fathoms of a well. Then, she saw a pair of gallows. The last vision was of Quasi falling from a great height, but she couldn't tell what she was falling from.

"Well?" he demanded as she let go of him and reopened her eyes.

"You'll either drown, be hung, or fall from a great height," she declared.

"So I won't die of loneliness?" For some reason, he looked a little cheerful.

"No, I don't think so."

"Have you ever seen how you'll die?"

Brielle paused, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I could try it if you'd like," she offered.

"Oh, no, you don't have to," Quasi blushed.

"No, I'll do it," she said firmly. She grasped her arm and closed her eyes. She couldn't see but heard a cold voice say 'Release the blade,' the same voice she had heard once in Esmeralda's caravan. Then, a new vision appeared. She could see the blurred outline of a person, yet the sword he was holding gleamed eerily. He plunged it into her. Brielle could hear herself screaming. Another vision appeared; and she could see herself, like Quasi, fall from a great height.

"How did you die?" he questioned.

"I'll either be beheaded, stabbed, or fall from a great height."

"You don't think it could really happen, do you?"

"No it's real. I once dreamed of my mother dying after she coughed up a lot of blood. Two years later, she died. Then I saw Esmeralda being burnt to death, and Clopin's mother stabbed by Frollo."

"Frollo WHAT?" Quasi choked, unsure if he believed her.

"Stabbed Clopin's mother," she repeated with emphasis on every word. "Quasi, I'm telling you. Frollo isn't the man you think he is! He nearly killed me!"

She couldn't read his expression and decided to drop the issue. If he didn't want to face the truth, then that was his own fault.

"Do you know when they die?"

"No, my mom died two years after I had my dream of her death," Brielle said.

"And Esmeralda's going to--"

"Burn to death, yes."

An awkward silence fell between them. She couldn't understand how Quasi could still trust Frollo despite his lucidly evil personality. Yet she could understand why he was so upset upon hearing Esmeralda's foretold death. Even a gargoyle, alive or not, could see that he loved her.


	15. Overcoming Fear

"Where should I sleep?" Brielle asked after the awkward silence between them.

"You want to sleep, here?" Quasi gave her a look of shock.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He beckoned her out by the round stained glass windows and into a small door.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing," he remarked, revealing a wooden bench with a thin sheet draped over it. A squashy lump of bird feathers covered in cloth represented the pillow.

"But where will you sleep?" Brielle asked.

"Somewhere in the rafters," he said casually.

"You don't have to do that for me!" she pleaded.

"It's alright. I don't mind," Quasi insisted.

Smiling feebly, she watched him leave the room.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she whispered back.

And with that, he quietly shut the door. She clambered onto the board, snuggled under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.

She was woken far earlier than she would've wanted by the sound of bells ringing.

"Uhhh," she groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"Good morning, Brielle," Victor greeted, throwing the door open.

"It's too bright!" she mumbled as sunshine poured in.

"Well, you can't sleep in if you want to live up here. Frollo bought Quasimodo's breakfast up earlier and he saved a croissant for you."

He held out wooden plate, and sure enough, the crescent-shaped pastry was sitting on top of it.

"How nice of him!" she exclaimed, taking the plate and eating ravenously. Smiling, he hopped out of the room and out of sight. He soon left the room and Brielle followed after she ate.

"Did you sleep alright?" Quasi asked, swinging from the bell rafter.

"Yes," Brielle said, looking a bit crestfallen.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said casually, forcing a fake smile.

"Does it have anything to do with Esmeralda?"

"I just hope she's alright, that's all," Brielle confessed. But why would Quasi date her? He already had Esmeralda on his mind, so why should he think of her? Suddenly, she spotted Laverne in the corner of the eye. The old gargoyle was mouthing something to her so that Quasi couldn't see. "_Ask him if he could show you around some more!"_ she staged-whispered as Brielle gave her a perplexed look. Upon hearing that, Quasi spun around, but she had merely resumed ranting at the pigeons that started to roost on her head.

"Do you think you could show me other parts of the bell tower?" she suggested.

"There's nothing else but the roof. And you'd have to climb," Quasi pointed out.

Her eyes widened. She was terrified of heights, yet she was in a bell tower. It was creepily ironic.

"I'll just have to face my fear, I guess." Brielle shrugged.

"We'll go toward the back, c'mon!"

He grabbed hold of her hand, eagerly leading her to the back of the cathedral. There were more turrets here, and it did look safer.

"You still want to do this?" he asked, leaning over the stone railing.

"Sure, why not?" Brielle said her voice squeaky.

"I could carry you if you'd like," he shyly offered.

"Um, okay," she stammered.

Without warning, he scooped her up and carried her like an infant.

"On the count of three, I'll jump."

"Alright," Brielle said, clenching her eyes shut.

"One, two, three!"

He jumped over the wall and fell down about ten feet, Brielle screaming the whole time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, clinging to a protruding gargoyle.

"It's not you, it's me," Brielle insisted, her voice muffled because she had buried her face in his shoulder.

"Maybe we should do something else--" Quasi began.

"No!" Brielle said loudly, cutting him off. "I need to get over my fear once and for all."

"Suit yourself," Quasi said, unconvinced. "But let me know when you want to stop."

She nodded meekly. He did the same thing over and over for what felt like hours. At last though, Brielle managed to stop screaming, closing her eyes, and had progressed to cling to his back instead of him holding her.

"I think I'm good now," Brielle said when grabbed the gargoyle for the umpteenth time.

"Can I show you one more place before I ring the evening bells?" he asked as the sun began to set.

"Of course!"

He leapt down and climbed across the roof, Brielle holding on tightly. They were standing about fifteen feet above a steep stone gutter, water running down it.

"You're going to get off my back if you want to do this," Quasi reminded her.

Slightly embarrassed, she unsteadily balanced on the railing.

"Now, I'll hold on to you, and it'll feel like you're gliding on the water."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Brielle asked, her hands getting clammier as she stared down.

"Yes, I did it yesterday before the Feast of Fools. But you can't try to stop once we do it." Quasi warned.

She nodded and spread out her arms so that he could grab her waist.

"Jump!" he declared.

Obeying, she jumped off as he gripped her waist tightly. It hurt when her feet hit the water, but it was almost like a slide. Laughing and whooping, she was quite disappointed when he lifted her onto the gargoyle.

"Wasn't that fun?" Quasi exclaimed.

"Yes, it was," she breathed, having a death grip on one of the columns that supported the roof above the gargoyle. Water cascaded from its mouth to the streets bellow.

"You can come out farther if you like."

"I'll fall!" her voice wavered.

"I wouldn't let you," he assured, holding out his hand.

"Don't you trust me?"

She gave him a skeptical look, still staring at his callused hand. She slowly let go of the stone column and placed her hand in his.

"That's it," Quasi encouraged as he helped her walk in front of him, still holding her hand. Brielle admired the view of the sunset, but then spotted something orange in the distance, knowing for a fact that it wasn't feeble sunlight.

"Quasimodo, I think there's a fire out there!"


	16. Anxiety, Despair, and Love

"Are you sure?" Quasimodo asked, squinting.

"Of course I'm sure! It's too far to tell, but I think it's on the outskirts of the city," Brielle mumbled.

"We should probably get back inside," he said as the sky began to get darker.

She clambered onto his back and he hurried up the turrets and gargoyles until they were in the bell tower once more.

"Victor? Hugo? Laverne?" they called out urgently.

"What seems to be the situation?" Victor asked calmly, puffing out his chest.

"Brielle saw a fire outside of Paris!" Quasi blurted out.

The trio shifted uncomfortably, staring at the ground.

"Do you know something about this?" Brielle asked suspiciously.

"We overheard Frollo earlier give out orders to find Esmeralda and Brielle. Dead or alive," Victor groaned.

"And he doesn't care if the whole city gets burned to the ground!" Hugo added.

"Oh no," Brielle said, sinking to her knees. She started to cry, ignoring the fact that three pieces of architecture and the bell ringer were staring at her. Suddenly, she felt Quasimodo's arms wrap around her and he held her close. He stroked her hair comfortingly and Brielle swore she could've felt a few tears fall onto her neck.

"Now, now, cheer up," Laverne soothed, patting them on the shoulders.

"Yeah," Hugo said awkwardly. "Esmeralda's probably well out of harm's way."

"Hugo's right," Quasi declared, breaking the hug and staring into Brielle's tear-stained face. "Crying will get us no where. All we can do is wait and hope for the best."

Brielle nodded.

"I just wish I could go out there and find her," she whispered, wiping away her tears.

"We don't even know where she is," Victor said logically.

"Besides, Frollo thinks you escaped too. Who knows what could happen?" Hugo pointed out.

"Alright, I'll still stay," Brielle gave in. She wandered over to the front of the cathedral and let out a gasp. Half of the city was now in flames and black smoke blocked out the appearing stars.

"Oh Esmeralda, please be safe," she pleaded silently to herself. Turning away from the horrific scene, she realized that she was in front of the ladder that she and Esmeralda had climbed up the previous day. Memories flooding back, she ascended up the rungs and found Quasi sitting by the model of Paris. He didn't seem to notice she was even there.

"Hello," she said awkwardly. He jumped as if he'd been electrocuted, nearly causing the table to topple over.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Brielle apologized, rushing up to him.

"No, no, you didn't," he stammered, avoiding her gaze.

"What are you holding?" she asked, noticing his clenched fist.

"Nothing!" Quasi lied, backing away.

"C'mon, just show me, I won't laugh," she said.

"No," Quasi said flatly.

"Please?" Brielle whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Knowing that this would go no where, he held out his palm. In it was a painted figurine of Esmeralda, clutching her tambourine.

"Quasi, that's beautiful!" she exclaimed, taking it from his hand and holding it up.

"I made it after you went to bed," he replied, lighting a candle.

"And you made me too!" Brielle blurted out, holding up a figurine identical to her.

"You can play with these if you'd like. Just don't break them," he faltered, going down some wooden steps she hadn't noticed before. Looking at the set, she amused herself by having her figurine push Frollo off the bell tower, adding sound effects. She even had herself smooch the Clopin figurine. However, it couldn't take her mind off the fact that Esmeralda could be anywhere, dead or alive.

She went down the steps and met up Quasi by the gargoyles.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Brielle asked.

Victor's lip started to quiver. "It's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!" he sobbed, blowing his nose on Brielle's skirt.

"Not the rack!" Brielle cried, hugging the stone gargoyle and crying as well.

"Guys, what are you worrying about? She'll come around," Hugo joked.

"How come?" Quasi asked, clearly confused again.

"Because she likes ya," Laverne chuckled, ruffling Quasi's hair.

"Plus she'll want to make sure that I'm okay," Brielle added, breaking her grip from Victor.

"Why'd she like me? I'm the ugliest face in Paris, remember?" he reminded them.

"I don't think you're ugly," Brielle mumbled, her face turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

He stared at her with a mixture of sheer joy and bamboozlement.

"Quasi? Brielle? Are you there?" asked a desperate voice.

"IT'S ESMERALDA!!!" Brielle screamed, torpedoing down the stairs, Quasimodo right behind her.

"We'd knew you'd come back!" Quasi rejoiced, joining the girls in a group hug.

"You've done so much for the both of us, Quasimodo, but I need your help one more time," Esmeralda said, breaking from the hug.

"Of course, I'll do anything!" he replied. However, he had a look of disbelief on his face. A gypsy Brielle didn't know dragged in Phoebus, who seemed to be out of it.

"What happened?" Brielle asked.

"Phoebus was wounded and he's a fugitive. Could you please hide him?" she pleaded as Djahli skipped about her heels.

"Yes. He can stay there."

Quasi pointed to a bed that Brielle assumed he had slept on last night. As Esmeralda tended the ex-Captain's wound, she stole a glance at Quasimodo. She knew that he was devastated. He'd been hoping she'd come back for him, but that wasn't the case. Brielle knew that Esmeralda cared for Phoebus far more than a friend, for at that moment, they started to make-out, unaware of their surroundings.

She stole another look at Quasi, and to utter horror, she saw that he was crying. Her heart pined for him, but just as she was going to put a comforting arm around him, Djahli let out a frightened bleat.

Esmeralda broke her kiss and ran with Quasi and Brielle to Djahli.

"What's the matter Djahli?" Brielle asked as the goat continued to cry. Then she saw it. Judge Claude Frollo was sauntering across the cobblestones.

"Frollo's coming! Quick! Go out the south entrance!" Quasi commanded. Brielle scooped up Djahli in her arms.

"Please keep him safe," Esmeralda begged before leaving.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Brielle said graciously as Phoebus was stuffed under the table by Laverne and Victor.

"You need to go before Frollo catches you!" he ordered.

"Not before I say a proper good-bye," she said quietly. And with that, she kissed him on the lips. Unfortunately it was too short.

"Go!" Quasi cried desperately.

She went down the steps as quickly and as quietly as she could.

"Hurry!" Esmeralda cried as Brielle dropped the goat onto the ground. They tore off down the street, hurrying past the cemetery.

"But I thought the Court of Mira-"

"We have to use the passage by the Seine, it's too risky," Esmeralda panted. The gypsy Brielle didn't know had disappeared.

"Who was that guy that helped Phoebus?" she asked as they crawled in the tunnel.

"I ran into him on the street. He's another gypsy but doesn't live in the Court of Miracles. I'll explain once we get home," Esmeralda assured. Luckily, the crawl didn't last as long and they were in the Court of Miracles within minutes.

"Esmeralda, Brielle! You're back!" exclaimed Clopin and Fabiana, popping up next to them with arms wide open.

"No time for greetings! See ya!" Brielle called as they ran past, ignoring their confused looks.

"_Now_ will you tell me what happened?" Brielle asked impatiently once they were in the caravan.

Esmeralda took a gulp of water from a gourd and offered it to her before she started to her story. She explained that she had run all the way to the countryside because it was too dangerous to even slip into the Court of Miracles. That's when she saw Frollo set fire to a miller's home on false charges.

"But then Phoebus disobeyed him and saved the family. And the other soldiers nearly killed him!"

"No way!" Brielle breathed in awe. At that moment, Djahli began to scratch at the door.

"Alright, go relieve yourself," Esmeralda chuckled, opening the door. Continuing, she said how she caused a diversion so that Phoebus could escape.

"However, they shot him and he fell into the river. Then I had to save him once they had gone. Quasimodo was the only one who--"

"Speaking of him, do you know he likes you?" Brielle interrupted.

"Of course, he's my friend. Why wouldn't he like me?" Esmeralda asked.

"I mean he likes you the way he likes Phoebus," she replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh," Esmeralda said, looking quite embarrassed.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them which lasted for quite sometime.

"So, how was your time in the bell tower?" Esmeralda asked, breaking the ice.

"Besides worrying whether you were alive, it was great! Did you know that Quasimodo carved figures of us?" Brielle said happily. But before she could continue, Djahli returned, bleating urgently.

"What's the matter?" Brielle asked. He let out a bleat and took off to the center of the square.

"Brielle, wait up!" Esmeralda called, picking up her skirts. In the square, it seemed like Clopin was about to perform another execution.

"Forget it Djahli, I really don't want to see someone's insides drop out of their-"

He bleated more urgently, tugging at her skirt. Looking up, she saw Quasi and Phoebus, bound and gagged, about to be hung.


	17. Unexpected Surprises

"STOP!" Esmeralda cried, parting the crowd like the Red Sea. Quasi and Phoebus gave muffled greetings in return.

"These men aren't spies, Clopin!" Brielle yelled angrily to him, removing their gags.

"Well then why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked, unconvincingly sounding innocent.

"We did say so!" Quasi and Phoebus said in unison, glaring at him.

"Phoebus saved the miller's family and Quasimodo helped us escape Notre Dame!" Esmeralda added in, removing the nooses and untying their bonds. Phoebus stepped forward, addressing the crowd.

"Frollo's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" he announced. The crowd gasped, conversing loudly with one another.

"We must leave immediately! Pack only what you need!" Esmeralda added. The crowd dispersed, hurrying to gather the few possessions they owned.

"It's so good to see you guys again," Brielle said as they clambered down the steps and into the middle of the square.

"We not might exactly show it, but we're grateful," Esmeralda put in, hugging Phoebus. Quasi looked mildly awkward, but it stopped as Brielle comfortingly gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't thank me, it was Quasimodo. Without your necklace, we would've never found our way here," Phoebus said, trying to make Quasi look good. Esmeralda smiled warmly at him.

"Nor would I," sneered a cold voice. They spun around, staring at Frollo as thousands of soldiers swarmed into the Court.

"Brielle, take Djahli and run!" Esmeralda commanded, shoving her friend out of the circle as men began to gather around them. Disoriented screams rang out as soldiers circled around groups of gypsies, tying or shackling them together. She had barely gone several paces when a soldier roughly grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" she cried, writhing like a fish out water. However, he merely dragged her into the middle of the square, where Frollo was sneering as Esmeralda and Phoebus were put in handcuffs.

"After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last," he was saying as Brielle was put in cuffs.

"I always knew you would be of use to me," Frollo said to Quasimodo, placing an icy hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Quasi whispered in anguish, staring at his friends.

"But, but you weren't supposed to come until tomorrow!" Brielle exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as a soldier held her arms roughly.

"He led me right to you, my dear," Frollo said, stroking her cheek.

"You're a liar," Esmeralda spat, showing a look of malice that Brielle had never seen before.

"Ah, and Captain Phoebus, back from the dead," Frollo cried as if he only just spotted him.

"There'll be a little _bonfire _in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend," he announced to the gypsies. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fabiana and Clopin chained together, looking confused. Djahli had been shoved unceremoniously into a sack, kicking wildly.

"Lock them up," Frollo commanded silently. The soldiers began to disperse, dragging their prisoners away.

"Quasi!" Brielle cried, struggling against her captor. She saw him sink to the ground, shaking his head.

"QUASI!" she called even louder. He was being dragged away now, showing no signs of struggling. He turned his head, their eyes meeting for only a moment. His lips started to move, and Brielle could just make out two words: _I'm sorry_. She nodded in reply, forgiving him completely.

It had been several hours since the Court of Miracles was invaded. Brielle was sleeping on Esmeralda's shoulder while Djahli curled at their feet. Fabiana was so big that she needed one all to herself. Phoebus and Clopin sat in the cell across from them, not saying a word. All of their clothes had to be taken away, and they now wore simple white garments with ropes as belts.

"Brielle, wake up," Esmeralda said, gently shaking her friend.

"What time is it?" Brielle asked, brushing hair out of her face.

"I don't know, but this guard needs you come with him," Esmeralda said, gesturing to the man in front of him.

"Do I need to go?" Brielle whined.

"You have no choice," the guard said. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and led her out, locking the cell behind him. Clopin sprang to his feet.

"Where are you taking her?" he demanded as Brielle was handcuffed again.

"None of you business, gypsy!" the guard snapped, hauling her away.

They walked up a spiral staircase for what seemed like hours until they reached a long, high-ceilinged room. A balcony gave a beautiful view of Notre Dame, gleaming in the setting sun. A massive fireplace was at one end and a table set for two was in the center. A candelabrum sat in the center with a large array of food around it.

"Sit," said Frollo, gesturing to the seat across from him. Brielle shot him a baffled look before gingerly sitting on a cushioned chair. The guard who escorted her immediately began to load food on her plate and fill her goblet with wine.

"Aren't you hungry, Brielle?" he simpered, taking a bite of roast lamb.

"Not really," she lied.

"You must be wondering why I sent for you?"

"Yes," she said, still not touching her food.

"It has just come to my knowledge that your father passed away," he confessed.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Yes. My soldiers found him in an alley just several hours ago with a knife in his chest. He's been dead for nearly two days."

Brielle didn't know what to say. Her own father, dead? Why hadn't she predicted it? Maybe her clairvoyance had worn off?

"I could help you find the killer, if you'd like," she offered.

"That won't be necessary," Frollo said, grinning now.

"What do you mean?" Brielle asked suspiciously.

"I know that you killed your father."

"But I never left Notre Dame! I had sanctuary!" Brielle said, half lying.

"Then how come I didn't see you when I visited Quasimodo?" Frollo sneered.

"I was sleeping," she lied quickly.

He got up from his seat and started to pace back and forth behind Brielle.

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Quasimodo can. I was with him the whole time!" she said defiantly. Frollo stopped walking, giving her an icy stare.

"No he cannot."

"What do you mean?" Brielle said fearfully.

"He is dead."

Brielle clapped a hand to her mouth, trying not to scream.

"We found his body near the cathedral. Apparently he jumped off the highest bell tower."

"You're a liar," Brielle said, trying to fight back tears.

"I shall bring you the body if you don't-"

"NO!" she hollered, slamming her fists on the table.

"I think she's had enough, Colonel. Take her back downstairs," Frollo ordered. The guard grabbed Brielle and forced her back down the staircase. Out of the corner of her eye, she could be seeing a blade dropping heavily onto cabbages, chopping them in half.

"What's that," she asked the guard, pausing by it.

"A guillotine. It's a new form of execution," he said.

Brielle's eyes grew wide, guessing that people put their heads where the cabbages lay."In you get," he said, unshackling her and putting her back in her cell.

"What happened?" Esmeralda asked.

Brielle shook her head and began to cry, her sobs echoing in the walls and causing the other prisoners to stare at her with fear and sympathy.

"Is she alright?" Phoebus called from his cell as Esmeralda steadied Brielle, who was now convulsing.

"I don't know!" Esmeralda replied loudly over Brielle's sobs.

"Brielle, be quiet!" Fabiana roared from the next cell.

She continued to cry harder, but it was less noisy. Djahli timidly came out of the corner and laid his chin on her knee.

"What did they do to you?" Esmeralda asked, forcing Brielle to look at her.

"Frollo wanted to see me. And he told me my father was murdered and he's blaming it on me!" she confessed, her eyes acting like broken water faucets.

"But that's not the worst part."

Phoebus and Clopin stared at her, waiting with baited breath.

"Quasimodo's dead!"

Unable to control herself, she started convulsing and sobbing uncontrollably again.

"NO!" Esmeralda wailed. She hugged Brielle, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Phoebus swore angrily, punching the stone wall with all his might. However, that did no good and soon his hand turned bright red. No one knew of the time, and it wasn't long before guards started to unlock cells and march people down the hall.

"What's going on?" Esmeralda asked. Brielle shrugged. She now had a pounding headache from crying too long and too hard. Once everyone had gone, several guards opened their door.

"It is time," one of them said. Brielle now understood what he meant. She stood fearfully as Frollo's words echoed in her head: _There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend._


	18. Suprises and Shockers

Brielle glanced uncertainly at the ropes the guards had. They had their hands bound behind their backs and were pushed out of the cell.

"Did you have to tie it so tight?" Brielle asked, feeling the ropes cutting into her wrists. The guards merely chuckled, leading them up a flight of steps and to a metal, windowless caravan. They were shoved brusquely into it and had the door shut behind them.

"It's so dark," Esmeralda remarked, barely able to see in front of her.

Brielle was silent, attempting to stare at her feet. The predictions she had made on her first night in the Court of Miracles reentered her thoughts. She thought of how Esmeralda would be burned and how she would probably be beheaded. She shuddered, hoping that it wouldn't be true.

Suddenly, the caravan filled with the dimming light as the door opened. A large crowd had gathered, starting to protest around a pyre with bushels of wood around it. On top of it, the guillotine sat, its blade looking remarkably sharp. Fabiana, Clopin, Phoebus, and the other gypsies watched from cages. They were forced up several wooden steps and were immediately separated. Guards tied Esmeralda to a stake while Brielle was forced to stand by the guillotine. Frollo stood next to a man holding a torch, reading aloud from a scroll.

"The gypsy Esmeralda has been found guilty of witchcraft. The sentence is death by being burnt at the stake." The crowd began to boo, trying to make their way past soldiers that surrounded they pyre.

"Also, the gypsy Brielle has been found guilty of murder. The sentence is death by being beheaded." Frollo grabbed the torch from the man he was standing next too, leering at Esmeralda. Brielle couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly, Esmeralda spat in his face, looking at him angrily.

"The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. She has brought nothing but sin to every citizen in Paris. And now for justice, and for her own salvation, it gives me great honor to send this unholy demon back where she belongs," Frollo announced, lowering the torch onto the bundle.

"NO!" Brielle cried as smoke began to surround her friend. A hood was lowered over her head. She began to struggle as her head was forced down.

"Release the blade," Frollo said. Brielle closed her eyes and braced for impact. However, it never came, for at that moment a strong arm latched around her waist and pulled her away a second before the blade connected to her neck. She felt heat surrounding her as she felt another body being flung on top of her. Brielle screamed as she as her rescuer swung through the air and headed vertically upward. She kicked her feet in protest, only to hit stone wall. She was placed on the ground and heard a familiar voice cry out "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Brielle was picked up again and then gently lowered to the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe now," soothed the voice. Could it possibly be--?

At that precise moment, the hood was ripped off her head. The deformed face of Quasimodo looked at her worriedly.

"You're alive!" she cried, attempting to throw her arms around him. However, she landed clumsily into his arms.

"Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?" he said, untying her wrists. As soon as she was free, she hugged him tight.

"Frollo told me you killed yourself," she whispered.

"I'm not _that _depressed," Quasi chuckled, "He only chained me up. But I broke free so I could save you and Esmeralda."

"Where is she?" Brielle demanded. He gestured to the bed she had slept on once before. Whether she was dead or unconscious, Brielle couldn't tell.

"C'mon, Frollo just seized the cathedral and is trying to break in. We need to fight back!" He grabbed her hand, picked her up, and slid down a column and into a room Brielle never noticed before. Quasi picked up a huge wooden beam, struggling to push it over onto the square bellow. Brielle rushed to help, and after several seconds, they pushed it over onto Frollo's horse carriage.

"We got company!" the gargoyles shouted, pointing over to a soldier looking gleeful as he climbed over the wall. Brielle picked up a small chunk of rubble and threw it as hard as she could.

"Bulls-eye!" she cried as it hit him in the face and he fell backward. Victor, Hugo and Laverne started to join the fight. Hugo launched "bullets" out of his mouth as he pretended to be a fighter plane. Victor hesitantly dropped bricks, wincing every time it hit something.

"You got to be more aggressive, Victor!" Laverne called as she sent pigeons to dive bomb other soldiers. They quickly began to tire, because the more they fought off the soldiers, the more they seemed to come.

"Quasi, we're going to loose if we can't think of something to drive them off for good!" Brielle cried, releasing a grappling hook.

"Alright! But they asked for it," he warned. He led her to a huge vat. Victor and Hugo began to build a fire underneath it.

"What's it containing?" Brielle asked.

"Molten lead," Quasi said simply. Once the vat was too hot to touch, they began to pull with all their might on a rope attached to a pulley. At last, the hot orange liquid tipped out and onto the street bellow.

"If that doesn't stop them, I don't know what will!" Hugo chuckled.

"We did it!" Brielle whooped, throwing her arms around Quasi and kissing him fiercely. Quasi stumbled backward slightly but immediately responded with such ferocity Brielle nearly choked on his tongue.

"Wow," she said, gasping for air. They laughed slightly at the gargoyle's expressions. Laverne was swooning, Hugo had a mixture between shock and delight, and poor Victor looked as if he had just learned where babies came from.

"C'mon Vic! It's not like we've seen this before!" Hugo chortled, slapping him on the back. Brielle remembered now. He was making a refrence to the night where Esmeralda and Phoebus had made out. _Esmeralda! How could they have been so stupid?_

"Esmeralda! I completely forgot!" Quasi said, smacking himself in the head. He picked Brielle up and they burst into the room where Esmeralda was.

"Esmeralda! We've done it and fought them off! Come and see!" Quasi said happily. He made his way out of the room, but Brielle knew something was wrong. Her friend looked the same as she did nearly half an hour ago.

"Esmeralda, wake up, you're safe now," Brielle said, gently shaking her shoulders. She didn't respond. Quasi quietly came up behind her and lightly touched her head, then her cheek.

"Oh no," he whispered. Brielle clutched her hand as Quasi rushed to spoon her some water. Gently, he tipped it to her mouth, but it simply dribbled onto her front.

"No, it can't be," Brielle squeaked, trying hard not to cry again for the second time that day. Quasi picked up her other hand and gently squeezed. Still, there was no response. He held her close and began to weep, and then he set her down carefully.

"NO!" Brielle wailed, crying as well. They didn't even here Laverne quietly shut the door. Nor did they hear it reopen.

"You killed her," Quasi whispered angrily to what she thought was no one.

"It was my duty," said Frollo, placing a hand on Quasi's shoulder.

Brielle was crying too hard to care. If she did, she would've punched Frollo until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp. Frollo continued talk, but she and Quasi were oblivious to it all.

"I know it hurts," Frollo said sarcastically. "But now the time has come to end your suffering—forever." Quasi let out a gasp and leapt at his master. Brielle spun around in horror. Apparently, Frollo had tried to stab Quasi in the back but was caught at the last minute. At last, Quasi got a hold of the dagger and pushed Frollo into the wall. Hyperventilating, he held the weapon above his head.

"Listen to me, Quasimodo--" Frollo began shakily.

"No, you listen! All my life you've told me the world is a dark, cruel place! But now I see that the only thing that is dark and cruel is people like you!" Quasi ranted, throwing the dagger into another corner. Brielle was about to grab it when Esmeralda's hand began to stir.

"Quasimodo?" she whispered weakly.

"ESMERALDA!" Quasi and Brielle cried in unison as her eyes fluttered open. He rushed to pick her up as Frollo unsheathed a sword.

"Give her to me," he ordered.

"NO!" Brielle yelled. She tore out of the room after Quasimodo.

"Get on my back!" Quasi commanded as they rounded the corner.

Obediently, she jumped on and barely winced as he jumped over the side, clinging onto a gargoyle. They waited, the evening breeze blowing their hair about.

"Leaving so soon?" Frollo asked overhead, swinging his sword. Brielle let out a scream, wrapping her legs around Quasi's and Esmeralda's waists.

"Hang on!" he cried, swinging madly from gargoyle to gargoyle, avoiding Frollo's blows. At last, he managed to get close enough to the railing to have the gypsies scramble on. Quasi pushed them out onto the landing just as Frollo slashed out his sword, missing them by inches.

"I knew you'd risk your life to save those witches. Just as your own mother died trying to save you," Frollo spat.

"What?" Quasi murmured in skepticism as he climbed atop a gargoyle. Brielle gasped in horror.

"And now, I'm going to do what I should've done twenty years ago!" Frollo snarled, throwing his cape over Quasi's head and pulling it so that he fell. Esmeralda and Brielle screamed as both he and Frollo, still gripping the cape, toppled over the side of the railing. Looking over the edge, she saw Quasi held onto the side of Notre Dame and to the cape Frollo was clinging to.

"Quasi, let go of the cape!" Brielle cried as Esmeralda leaned over to grab his wrist. However, Frollo had managed to climb atop a protruding gargoyle as the cape fluttered slowly into the pile of molten lead.

"Hold on, Quasi," Esmeralda pleaded, struggling to hold her friend. Frollo let out a cackle as he lifted the sword above his head.

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" he exclaimed triumphantly, sounding oddly biblical.

"NO!" Brielle cried for the umpteenth time. She climbed onto the railing and leapt at Frollo. In response, he thrust his sword upward and stabbed her so that she began to bleed like a stuck pig.


	19. Things are Cleared Up

Brielle felt the blade pierce her through her right shoulder. It hurt so bad that she couldn't even scream. Esmeralda and Quasi gasped as Frollo grinned evilly.

"Good-bye," he whispered, sliding the blade out of her. She fell off the gargoyle and that's when she began to scream. She was about to embrace the fact that she was going to die when something grabbed her roughly under the shoulders. Brielle struggled, kicking her feet in vain.

"I got ya, I got ya," assured a masculine voice, pulling her to safety.

"Phoebus? How did you get up here?" she asked in disbelief.

"You're bleeding!" he said, completely ignoring her question.

"Never mind me, Quasimodo's about to fall!" Brielle cried hysterically. They heard a high-pitched scream and Quasi was a blurred rush as he fell. Luckily, Phoebus was paying attention and managed to haul him in. All tension between the two men evaporated as Quasi hugged his rescuer. Suddenly, Esmeralda came torpedoing into the landing, tears streaming down her face.

"Brielle's dead!" she wailed, failing to spot her in the corner.

"No, I'm right here!" Brielle said indignantly.

"Thank God you're alright!" Quasi exclaimed, scooping her up in a hug. Brielle let out a cry of pain as he touched her shoulder.

"Oh no!" he whispered, staring at the deep wound.

"Don't touch it!" Brielle whimpered, her face growing paler by the minute.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Phoebus remarked.

Looking down, Brielle saw her entire right side covered in blood. Fighting off the verge not vomit, she fainted into Quasi's arms and knew no more.

"Brielle?" a faraway voice called. Her eyelids felt heavy as she opened them slowly. She could barely make out the outlines of Esmeralda and Quasimodo, kneeling anxiously by her side.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"You're still in Notre Dame. You'll need to stay here for a while," Esmeralda said, touching her head comfortingly.

"How does your shoulder feel?" Quasi asked hurriedly.

Brielle tried to move it, but it felt very stiff.

"A little bit better," she mused, struggling to sit up. Quasi cradled her upper body as Esmeralda spooned her some water.

"I sewed it up while you were asleep. It was so deep that we thought you were a goner," Esmeralda remarked. Brielle suddenly remembered how she had been hurt. Why she had received it as she had defended her friends.

"Where's Frollo?" she asked fearfully.

"He's dead," Phoebus said, entering the room with a pair of Quasimodo's stockings.

"But how?" Brielle persisted as Esmeralda made a sling out of the garment.

"After you were stabbed, he attempted to kill Esmeralda and me. But the gargoyle crumbled underneath him and he fell," Quasi explained. Brielle couldn't believe it. After all the trouble she had been in with the vile man, he was gone.

"You saved us all," Esmeralda praised.

Brielle grinned with embarrassment as Quasi lay her gently back down.

"No, we all helped each other. That's what friends do," Brielle smiled. They fell silent as hurried footsteps echoed about.

"Who goes there?" Phoebus called threateningly.

"It's only us!" Fabiana panted, gesturing to her and Clopin.

"How'd you guys get out?" Brielle asked as Esmeralda rushed to hug them.

"Civilians freed us after Phoebus escaped and rallied them against Frollo," Clopin clarified.

"Oh my poor baby! You're wounded!" Fabiana cried, squeezing Brielle so hard that her protests were muffled in her flabby flesh.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Brielle called, pounding on her shoulder with her good hand.

"No you're not! You're clammy and pale!" Fabiana said, holding Brielle's face in her hands.

"Of course she is Fabiana! That's what happens when you loose blood," Clopin said, rolling his eyes. Everyone started to laugh, including Brielle. However, she started to cough so violently that people began to look at her fearfully.

"I think you'd better go," Esmeralda said to Fabiana, Clopin, and Phoebus. Phoebus and Fabiana half-heartedly shrugged but didn't make a move to leave.

"I'm not going," Clopin said, standing his ground as Brielle began to cough harder and louder still.

"Clopin, you need to go!" Esmeralda said frantically.

"No! I love her!"

Quasi looked heartbroken as Esmeralda gave her king a quizzical look.

"Wait, what?" Brielle asked, ceasing her coughing.

"I love you!" Clopin repeated with urgency.

"No, I love you more!" Quasi confessed, glaring at Clopin with distaste.

They began a shouting match and Quasi was about to beat Clopin's scrawny figure to a pulp when Esmeralda came between them.

"Will the two of you stop? Brielle has to think about this!"

If looks could kill, Esmeralda would've been dead in a second.

"She shouldn't have to! It's me she loves!" Clopin cried.

"No, me!" Quasi snapped.

"BE QUIET!" Brielle hollered, standing up.

They all spun around, looking at her in surprise.

"Look, this is all very flattering," she insisted, "But I already know who I love."

The room went silent and Brielle could spot the gargoyles up in the rafters. All of them had their eyes closed, and fingers crossed, whispering "Quasi, Quasi, Quasi" repeatedly.

Sighing deeply, Brielle closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"And before I say who I like, I just want to make things clear. Even if I don't choose you, I want no hard feelings between us."

"Alright," Clopin and Quasi grumbled, crossing their arms.

"That means I still want to be able to go to the Court or Notre Dame without you being peeved about it."

"Okay, okay! Just tell us who you love and get it over with!" Esmeralda said in exasperation.

"Yes, the suspense is killing us!" Quasi and Clopin cried.

"Oh, Quasi I love you so much!" Brielle exclaimed.

And with that, she ran into the hunchback's arms and they began their slobbery vertical wrestling match. Clopin watched with rage, fury etched on his thin face.

"That's it! You're banned from the Court of Miracles!" Clopin screamed, throwing his hat on the ground. Brielle broke her kiss from Quasi, looking at the King with confusion and anger.

"But you agreed to allow me to stay no matter what happened!" she snapped.

"Yes, but I thought you'd choose me!" Clopin said, pointing to himself.

"Still, you need to honor a commitment!" Esmeralda yelled.

Quasi's eyes traveled back and forth between the trio like he was watching a tennis match.

"Could you guys just shut up?" Phoebus roared. They all stopped shouting, staring at him in shock.

"Besides, Clopin; the man who killed your mother's now dead. You should be happy!" Brielle pointed out.

"I guess," Clopin shrugged, still crestfallen about loosing his true love to an ugly bell ringer.

"So, do we have truce?" she asked, holding her hand out.

"Alright, C'mere!"

He shook her hand briefly and then swung her around in an eager hug. Luckily, Quasimodo didn't mind.

"Phoebus, you still didn't tell me how you go into Notre Dame," Brielle reminded him.

"I saw Frollo go in Notre Dame and I went after him. But unfortunately, he locked the door and the Archdeacon was sprawled on the floor, gasping for life," he explained.

"So he died?" Esmeralda cried, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"No. but by the time I helped him up and barged down the door, Frollo had gone."

Brielle nodded, looking around and realizing that someone was missing.

"W-wait a minute, where's Djahli?" she asked, looking around for the happy little goat.

"I haven't seen him since last night," Phoebus stated simply.

"I've had him since he was a kid! He can't be gone forever!" Esmeralda said practically.

"Well, its morning now," Fabiana observed, looking at the sun that had nearly risen.

"Oh no! I forgot to ring the morning bells!" Quasi cried, slapping himself in the forehead.

"That won't be necessary, Quasimodo," Brielle said.

"How come?"

"Because half of Paris is outside the church right now."

Pointing to the square bellow, he could see hundreds, maybe thousands of people waiting for something.

"What are they waiting for?" he asked.

"I think they want to see the hero from last night in person," Phoebus said, clapping him on the back.

"There was more than one hero last night. Dangerous situations like that show the true side of people," Fabiana remarked. "And from what I've seen and heard, you all are great people at heart.

"Hear hear!" said Clopin, hugging her happily. Sure enough, Fabiana's words touched everyone so much that they all joined in the group hug.

"Now let's get out there and greet the public!" Phoebus said, pumping his fist in the air. They hurried down the steps, cheering, but Quasimodo hesitated.

"Quasi, aren't you coming?" Brielle asked as everyone took off.

"I'm not sure," he said, remembering the first time he had ventured out of Notre Dame.

"Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you," Brielle assured, holding out her hand.

"And if something does?"

"Then they'll be hell to pay," she said fiercely, forgetting that she was in a church.

Quasi gazed at her uncertainly, slowly placed his hand in hers, and together they walked down the steps into the sanctuary.

* * *

**And some thought I would've killed off Brielle, but how could I? Quasi loves her and it's about time he has better luck in the love dept. Plus, I never planned to kill her anyway. I only had her get stabbed for a shocking cliffhanger to the end of Chapter 18. **


	20. A Happy Ending

**And so, this is my last chapter for Le Banni Fleur bursts into tears. It's short, unfortunatley, but I have a little surprise at the end to make up for it. This is dedicated to all my fans. I would've continued with the story anyway, but the fact that you guys actually enjoy my work and Brielle's character touches me a lot. Continue to read my other stories and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

By the time they had gotten downstairs, everyone was outside, smiling at the cheering crowd.

"They could've waited for us," Brielle grumbled silently to herself. Esmeralda parted from Phoebus' side and held out her hand, clearly waiting for Quasi to take it.

"You can do it. I'll be with you," Brielle promised, squeezing his hand gently. He exchanged uncertain glances at the two gypsies, let go of Brielle's hand, and allowed himself to be ushered into the sunlight. The crowd grew quiet as Brielle came out too, spying her bloody shoulder as she took Quasi's hand again.

Suddenly, a little girl broke free of the crowd and approached them. She was about six and had the same hair color as Brielle. She reached out to touch Quasi's face. He recoiled, letting go of Brielle's hand again. However, she merely stroked it lovingly and gave him a hug. He was overjoyed, allowing her to take her hand and pull him through the people

Brielle felt herself tearing up with happiness as Quasi was lifted off his feet by the citizens of Paris.

"Three cheers for Quasimodo!" Clopin cried. The crowd responded loudly, hooting with glee.

"Djahli!" Brielle cried suddenly as the goat sprang up from the crowd and into Esmeralda's arms, licking both his mistress and Phoebus.

"Where have you been?" Brielle asked, scratching him by the ears. He merely bleated back.

"We'll probably never know," Esmeralda sighed.

"And we'll probably never have another adventure as crazy as this one has been," Phoebus put in.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Brielle laughed.

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda asked suspiciously.

"Well, now that it's obvious that Quasi and I love each other, I think we might get married," Brielle said thoughtfully. "And you guys should get married too!"

"What do you mean?" Phoebus asked, coughing nervously as Esmeralda started whistling like she had no idea what Brielle was talking about.

"Don't be so modest, I know what's been going on between you guys," Brielle said slyly.

They grinned seductively at each other in response, clearly not wanting to go into further detail.

"But what else do you have in mind then?" Esmeralda asked.

Brielle thought, thinking back to what Frollo had said before he threw the cape over Quasimodo's head.

_"I knew you'd risk your life to save those witches. Just as your own mother died trying to save you. And now I'm going to do what I should've done twenty years ago!" _

What did it mean? Did Frollo know about Quasi's true origins? Who was Quasimodo's mother? Who killed her father? Would she and Quasimodo ever get married? What about Phoebus and Esmeralda? Or even Clopin? All of these questions unraveled in her head, making her desperately curious. She wanted to know, but just for today, she'd put it all aside and let Quasi bask in the glory he deserved.

* * *

**Now, for my little surprise! -drumroll- NOTHING! HA! Just kidding, I'm not that mean. I'll be writing a sequel for Le Banni Fleur! -claps happily- As for the plot, let's just say some OC's get involved and some of the questions Brielle thought will be answered. So be sure to keep an eye out for it! ;) **


End file.
